TMNT2
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: this is the sequel to TMNT, Ava's relationship with the turtles continues, but will she meet NEW friends ? will there be more adventure and suspence?
1. Chapter 1

TMNT2 pt1

TMNT2 pt1

Normally the quick few minutes it would take to get to the warehouse slowed way down. I was alone, laying against the wall of the elevator crying my eyes out, I felt so hurt, betrayed "how.. how could they keep that from me?" I sobbed, "I love him" when I said that a familiar sickening laugh echoed in my head "kismet" I whispered harshly, as another tear dropped from my chin her cackle continued "you actually fell in love with a turtle!" "STOP IT!" I shouted closing my eyes and clasping my hands over my ears, attempting to block her out "and what's even more hilarious is the fact that you thought he loved you back" my eyes opened, that one hurt. My chest started to throb; Kismet sensed this and continued to laugh.

The doors of the elevator opened and I took off running out of the elevator, out of the warehouse I needed to get as far away from them as possible. I headed past the doors of the warehouse and climbed up a nearby fire escape, the cold evening breeze hitting my face. As soon I was on the roof I looked back and sighed.

I knew I only had a certain amount of time to get away, not that they should bother coming after me, I knew they would so I ran toward the docks, leaping over each rooftop I recalled the time when Leo had first saved me.

I was on my way home from the shelter in the middle of the night…. Err well morning when I saw the purple dragons, I knew they where up to trouble so I snooped around but like role play I was spotted and the chase was on. I don't exactly remember how I got in the sewers all I know was that I was injured and Hun made it worse, he left the others to finish me off, SUPPOSIDLY I had seen too much but before any of them could touch me Leo appeared. The tears streamed even faster now, I remember how he held me for the first time and took me back to the lair.

I stopped running to catch my breath "why?" I asked aloud "why did they have to lie to me?, if they didn't we'd still be together" panting harder I started to get angry, with who? Mostly myself. Before I met the guys and Leo I would think how life would be if I weren't born. Glaring at the sky, although Leo told me never to think like that the feeling was coming back I could feel the rage consuming me, it was happening so fast, I needed to get further away.

Regaining my breath I continued to run faster than before heading for the docks, already the full silver moon was rising in the sky, slowly the stars started to appear dot, by dot. My breathing got deeper trying to focus on making it to the docks but it kept wandering back to me and the guys I remembered the first time I met April and Casey.

I was still in the process of recovering from the attack by the dragons and boy was I bored!. Leo wouldn't let me leave the couch but thankfully I got to go with them to meet April, I could walk but Leo insisted upon carrying me I remember how close he held me, how strong his arms were… Mikey and Raph thought it was hilarious of the way he was carrying me but as usual the harassment of his younger brothers didn't embarrass Leo, well not too much.

When I first saw April I pretty much saw he as an older sister for the guys. They had a close relationship, the same sort of goes for Casey he is like a best friend slash fifth brother for the guys. He and Raph were the closest. Landing on the warehouse, overlooking the closed empty docks a thought came to my head. 'What was it with Raph?' I walked over to the edge of the warehouse wondering why he was always out at night? Now that I thought about it that night he saved me from Saki he wasn't with Leo he only met them outside the tower… before I could think any further a noise caught my attention.

It was the sound of a fight, a gang one at that. Leaning forward to get a better look I saw a bunch of robbers fighting with…. The Nightwatcher!. My eyes pooped at the sight of him, when I had lived on the streets I heard rumours about him, he was a vigilante who took the law into his own hands. I watched him fight; there was something vaguely familiar with the way in which he fought. It was aggressive and full of anger. Within minutes all of the robbers were tied up beside the dumpsters "the garbage round's cumin up soon" he growled at the quivering men before disappearing into the darkness. 'Where did he go?' I asked myself looking around for any sign of the metal vigilante. Then I saw him, in another warehouse right next to me, it was taller than the one I was standing on. The moonlight meant that I could see him perfectly he was looking down at the robbers. Watching him he slowly started to remove his mask. My jaw almost dropped out of my mouth "Raph!?".


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT2 pt2

TMNT2 pt2

After his name slipped from my mouth his head turned in my direction, I saw the look of confusion on his face before it turned to shock. "Oh god" I whispered before running 'how much MORE shock can I handle in a day?' I thought as I started to leap over the rooftops.

I could hear Raph calling after me but I puck up the pace, from my training I found that what I lacked in muscles I made up for in agility. Raph was the Nightwatcher? How could he be so reckless? I shook my head "why should I care?" I asked myself Raph's calling voice grew faint; I guess I was losing him. I skidded to a halt looking down trying to figure out where I was my eyes widened when I realised I was two building's away from April's apartment. Becoming cold I went to turn around when something caught my attention, it the streets below the sounds of trick or treating could be heard I gave a small smile "Halloween already?" I smiled looking down at them, but it soon faded as dark clouds started to cover the starry night I turned ready to run again but I froze again, this time from shock and fear.

Standing 10 feet in front of me was a person I 'really' didn't want to see right now. "Good evening Ava" came a voice that made me shudder with disgust I glared up at the figure as a flash of lightning beamed behind her it was my aunt. "You" I gasped she stepped closer, she was wearing a grey ninja outfit with the same symbol on it like I seen on Saki's ninja's, "my master requests your presence" she said calmly, but I could feel the piercing daggers coming from the glare she gave me before I could move or even give a reply a bunch of other ninja's wearing black with masks on them appeared from behind her she remained still waiting for me to move so she could pounce me.

A thought came to my head. 'She doesn't know that I've been learning ninjitsu, I can use this to my advantage' I thought. I met her glare with my own "tell your master I will have to disincline to his request" I sneered, but broke out running leaping off the building on to another 'I was getting a good workout tonight'.

Ava's' aunt prov.

"YOU IDIOT'S!" I shouted grabbing one of the idiotic men by the collar "you let her get away" I hissed before throwing him to the ground. We have to find that honourless hack or the price for failure will be upon me. I turned to face the ninja's I had to lead to capture her. "You men, head south-east" I ordered pointing to half of the men "the rest of you south-west" in a flash they were gone ever since mistress Karai had been training us a month ago our skills had been drastically improved. I stood at the edge of the building looking for any trace of my 'niece' "rest assured Ava" I hissed "we WILL find you"…….

Ava prov.

Sighing in annoyance I ran "again with the running" I moaned to myself as the rain started to heavily fall from the sky, it stung hard to the surface of my skin I winced slightly but knew better than to stop running I was heading back to the dock's Raph wouldn't be there so I was pretty sure it was safe. Looking back while still running I didn't see any sign of me being followed but knowing my aunt I knew that she never gave up easily, she was a hunter determined to get the prize, well let her try this time I'm ready for her.

Taking a long leap I landed on the same warehouse where I had seen the Nightwatcher …Raph half an hour ago the robbers were gone, no doubt arrested by the police. The sound of a light clapping made me turn around and there she was again "I never thought I'd say this but well done, you've actually put up a bit of a challenge for me" my aunt said dryly. "Well I think I still have a bit of a challenge for you" I glared at her she let out a chuckle "what kind of challenge could you possibly be for me?" the second she said that from out of nowhere she pulled out a sai and pounced for me.

Quick as lighting I did a back flip and landed on a vent above my aunt, who fell on the ground with the sai going through the concrete. A roar of thunder boomed across the sky as she glared up at me I gave her a smug smirk and replied to her question "that kind of challenge" she stood up putting her sai away, instead unsheathing a single katana "indeed" she growled before swiping at me. I barley covered using weapons, all I knew was hand fighting.

Dodging her attacks I tried to look for a weak spot, I had to think fast she didn't have an opening available "Gah!!" I gasped as she sliced a bit of my tank top off where you could now see my navel she gave a smug smile whereas I gave a frown but it soon turned into a smirk 'I got it!' I thought as I quickly got into another stance "fight fire with fire" I whispered to myself "what are you saying" my aunt hissed again swinging her katana at me 'I'm going to pull of those mind tricks she used to do to me' I thought "I was just saying how much of a pathetic warrior you are" I smirked dodging a forceful swipe of her blade "how dare you!" she growled "a true ninja when fighting never uses only one blade" I smirked. I knew this wasn't true but I just needed to get her to fight with rage, which will make her careless. And soon will give me an opening. She growled unsheathing ANOTHER katana I silently gulped 'this is going to be tricky!".


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT2 pt3

TMNT2 pt3

Raph Prov.

Earlier today pt1

it was a Friday morning, but somethin' felt I dunno a bit weird, I started to turn in my hammock something just wasn't normal. It wasn't bad, just not normal. "I give up" I said as I looked at my clock when I read it the gears in my head began to turn "ey' Leo hasn't woke me up fer training yet?" I said to no one in particular scratchin' my head I got out of the hammock, got my gear on and decided that he finally cracked.

Walking outside the door I gave a yawn and stretched as Leo came of from his room with one of Mikey's goofy smiles. He didn't notice me he just closed the door, I crept up behind him and asked, "What's the occasion?" crossing my arms, Leo jumped turned around and "shh" he hissed, "you might wake up Ava!" he whispered loudly I raised a brow 'is he for real?' Leo walked past me but I aint one turtle for giving up in a fight that easily "what's up wit you?" I asked running up beside him. He stopped and turned to face me, his face went from goofy to ticked off "excuse me?", he asked "there's nothing up with me Raph", I bit my tongue I was goin' to get info outa him "well Leo that aint true cus number one since when do we miss training?" I asked. I knew by the look in Leo's eyes that he was tryin' hard to think of an excuse a smirk came on my face, I had a feelin that I was goin to win this argument. "Why do you care that we missed training?.. I jus thought that we all needed a break that's all" he was tensing up he knew that he was gona lose as well so he started to walk past me my smirk remained on my face "so did you and Ava have a good sleep last night?" he froze this time he turned to me and was stuttering with word's 'got him' "what!" he shouted, I wanted the argument to end besides I was hungry "now, now Leo" I smirked shaking my finger, looking at him then lowered my voice "ya might wake up Ava" my smirk continued as I turned my back and walked to the kitchen "I like it when I win" I praised myself.

It wasn't every day that I'd win an argument with Leo and I made sure I got praised when I did. Going into the kitchen I pulled out my beloved cereal, man oh man did I love them pouring it out and adding milk I sat down to eat when Mikey came through looked at me and his jaw dropped he was shocked "what!" I asked with a mouth full of cereal he shook his head "dude your smiling" he exclaimed I sighed, I was starting to get ticked "what so I aint allowed to be happy now Mikey?" I asked him. Mikey sensed that I was gona lose my cool sooner or later put his hands up in defence "no, no, no, no dude you got me all wrong.. Heh I'm encouraging your umm eternal happiness" he stuttered I sighed again rolling my eyes, I was gona enjoy tonight.

Goin topside teachin some goons a lesson they wont forget. Finishing my bowl I put it in the sink and walked to the dojo where in the far corner was my beloved punching bag, poor thing I actually felt sorry on it, apart from Mikey it was the one thing I took out my urge to hit things with. It was getting pretty worn down, I started to do some punches and kicks to it, I was going out again tonight I need to be at my best. 'The crime rate in this city's a disgrace" I grunted. I only became the Nightwatcher cus I know that my bros' and I can't do it all together. Now the Nightwatcher is the most hated vigilante of ALL time. I kicked hard letting a growl out 'why do all these frikkin' people have a frikkin' hard time believing that I am a good guy?' I growled inwardly as I did a hard roundhouse kick that knocked the punching bag right off the hook I winced as it hit the floor before sighing "well NO ONE saw that coming" I said sarcastically walking over to the remains of my bag, "aww great that one was only a month old" I groaned now I had to get another one sighing again I cleaned up the bag and checked the clock in the kitchen four thirty I took a moment to consider it's still pretty early BUT the evening's are getting darker so I can at least check out the docks.

My decision made I headed for the door "where you going Raph?" I turned to see Donnie coming out of his bedroom carrying a book, I don't know what's it's about probably nerd stuff "I jus' need some air bro" I replied "okay" was his response with Donnie being the nerd that he is he probably knew about the whole time change thing. I took off to the sewers where in one specific tunnel I kept my outfit in a backpack I was pretty sure Leo wouldn't find it even with his morning jogs, this tunnel wasn't the best smellin' one in the sewers so it's where I kept my Nightwatcher suit. Grabbing my backpack I made my way to the dock's I had a feeling excitement was coming tonight the kind that involved me beating the shell outa' some goons the kind of excitement I like.

just in case you guys get a little confused thinking 'wtf'!! o0 is Ava bk?, how did she get rescued and everything, this is whenever Ava was asleep, remember when she woke up she missed breakfast, lunch and dinner well this is just what happened during that time hope u guys like it


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT2 pt3

TMNT2 pt4

Raph prov.

Earlier today pt2

The second my gloves touch the handlebars I always feel free, I don't exactly know why but it makes me feel good. "Enough of the mushy stuff" I said putting on my helmet, the police radio went off almost like a timer "robbery in progress at the docks, currently no units available" the voice faded and a small smirk came to my face. "Time to punch in" I smiled revving up the bike and quickly speeding into traffic. Not that I'm big headed or anythin' but I'm good on my bike, zooming in and out of cars was easier than tickin off Leo, and as you already might know I'm surprisingly gifted at doin' that.

It was a pretty nice evenin' the sun was just startin' to set and I was on my way to wax the floor with some goons who had the nerve to do a robbery in.. "Halloween" I gasped "god how time flies, seems like it was only yesterday when Leo found Ava" I muttered to myself, I remembered the first time I saw her; I was kinda ticked at Leo that day. "Heh another surprise" I muttered sarcastically I forget the reason but I was even more ticked at him when he bought Ava there, I mean he's the one who always says we should never bring human's to the lair and there he was laying her in the couch, I don't have anythin' against Ava or nothin' it was just the nerve of Leo he makes rules for us then HE get's to go and break em'!.

Now I'm just startin to get boiled up "I can't wait to get my hand's on those slime balls" I hissed pulling over beside an old warehouse by the docks. My luck was with me tonight cus' it just so happened that on the other side of the warehouse were the bunch of goons that needed a shell waxing, I grinned as they climbed out of the window holding whatever stolen items they could get their hands on. "Joey, you get the stereo's?" One of the scums asked. Joey looked to be about 6ft but he was linky so he aint gona be a problem. As much as I cared about what loot they took or whateva' conversation they had planned, me bein' me I jus' didn't have the patience to wait so I made the Nightwatcher known.

Twirling my Shuriken I jumped in front of them "don't you half wits' know when to quit?" I growled tossing it forward "what in tarna—" the goon was shut up by the wrong end of my weapon. The rest of the goons dropped their equipment, I laughed inwardly they actually thought they could take me on? 'ha losers!' I thought as I dropped the weapons and decided to do it the old fashioned way. I

n a short matter of minutes all of those goons were laying unconscious on the gravel, where they belong I tied them um and growled my hate toward them. After they were all tied up I climbed on the nearby rooftop, the moon was out now and the stars where shining but it was weird I still have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that somethin' is gonna be "Raph?!" hearing my name I look down to see Ava standing on the warehouse opposite me "bad" I gasped. Before I had the chance to move she disappeared running off the rooftops "aww shit" I muttered "Ava!" I called after her I needed to explain to her before she got to the lair, come to think of it why was she out? 'Knock it off Raph there's more important things to worry about' I jumped on another building and stopped "you've gotta be kiddin me!" I shouted shocked, this is unreal 'I'm a ninja for cryin out loud!' I mentally kicked myself "she's gone?".

"Where the shell did she go?" I asked my self but I was distracted by the spark of lightning and clouds gathering around me "somehow I think it's gonna be a long night".


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT2 pt3

TMNT2 pt5

Mikey Prov.

Before Ava left

It was totally weird this morning Leo didn't even wake us up for practice, not that I'm complaining or anything but it was weird. So I got up and went to the kitchen to make my famous scrambled eggs. Thinking 'maybe lady luck's on my side today'. I was walking past the dojo but Leo OR Raph wasn't there "weird" I said walking into the kitchen "what is" a voice said behind me "YAH!" I jumped placing my hand on my plastron I looked over to see Donnie sipping his coffee "dude.. don't.. do.. that.. again" I panted as he laughed "sorry Mikey but you said something's weird" straightening myself up I answered "yeah Leo and Raph aren't in the dojo" Donnie stopped sipping for a moment "that's it?" I pouted, "don't you think it's weird" "no, they're around here somewhere Mikey" he replied before walking out of the kitchen.

I shook my head "if you say so Donnie" I was going to start eggs but decided to go to the bathroom. On the way I saw Leo and Raph, they were outside Leo- well Ava's room doing what they do best, arguing but 'quietly?' I thought as I went into the bathroom. "Well this morning hasn't been normal so far" I said closing the door.

Once I was done in the bathroom I was now ready for some food, my favourite word 'apart from dude' "yeah dude rocks" I muttered to myself walking into the kitchen, my turtle senses were tingling my jaw dropped, Raph was eating cereal and smiling!, 'this day is weird' I was now mentally scared he looked up at me with a confused face "What!" he asked "dude your smiling?" I replied still slack jawed.

Raph's face quickly changed from confused to scowl "what so I aint allowed to be happy Mikey" then his expression changed again into one of those smirks that meant trouble gulping I waved my hands in defence and put on a nervous smile "no ,no, no dude you got me all wrong, hehe I'm encouraging your… umm eternal happiness".

Raph let out a growl, rolled his eyes and went back to his normal self "phew" I wiped my head and decided to say hello to my babies. Raph left the kitchen as I opened the cupboards and got out my beloved potato chips "hello baby daddy hasn't eaten you in a whole week, no he hasn't" I cooed at it hugging it tight.

Walking out to the tv. Set I turned it on and opened my chips, looking around I wanted to check if everything was normal yet "hmm Raph beating the shell out of bag" I glanced at the dojo to see Raph assaulting his old punching bag "check", "Donnie being all techno turtley at his computer" scanning Don's lab at the side of the lair I saw him typing on his beloved computer "double check" "Leo arguing with Ra—." 'wait a minute' I thought as I looked back in the dojo "Leo not arguing with Raph?" "Donnie!" I called over to him. Don's head perked up at the mention of his name "yeah?" "Dude have you seen Leo?, he's not arguing with Raph" Don let out a chuckle "Mike you goofball, Leo and Raph don't always argue Leo said he needed to go for a walk" he explained before turning his attention back to the computer "oooooooh" I replied "do ya need help with your experiments?" 'Somehow I always enjoyed mixing up Donnie's chemicals' Don's heal shot up and his expression was fear "no Mikey I got it all under control over here, why don't you play your video game?" he suggested totally failing to his the nervousness in his voice "okay" I smiled nothing was on TV.

Anyways plugging in my game I got playing. About three hours later I decided to start lunch, well let's face it Donnie's the techno turtle, the best he can handle is the microwave. Leo well he tried cooking once but he's the toaster guy, Raph…. I shudder remembering what happened to Donnie the last time he cooked. I decided that today I'd make pizza 'who doesn't love a good pizza?' I thought pulling one out of the freezer. As I pulled it out of the oven fifteen minutes later Leo came through the kitchen "hey bro!" I smiled "where've you been?" I asked cutting it "oh I just needed some air Mikey" he replied sitting down "is Ava up yet?" he asked "nah dude d'you want me to wake her?" I offered "no let her rest she seemed tired yesterday" he replied getting up to set the table "if you say so dude" I replied. The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet.

Leo and Raph never spoke, well that was mainly because Raph took off after lunch, Donnie spent most of the day like he usually does. Next to his computer, Leo meditated and as for me well I had a comic marathon that lasted until after dinner. It was my turn tonight to do the dishes "aww man" I sulked, starting to wash "Donnie why can't you like build a dishwasher or a robot that washes dishes?" I whined "knock it off you cheese head I have enough projects to build without you waning more from me" Donnie scolded, starting a crossword puzzle 'man I hate those things'.

Leo, being my favourite turtle helped me with the dishes, we were left with two plates when Ava came in "I take it that I missed breakfast " she said sitting beside Donnie, handing Leo the last plate Donnie spoke up "well actually you missed breakfast, lunch and dinner" her jaw dropped "oh" she said shocked. I sat down beside Donnie when Ava looked both ways before asking, "where's Raph?" Leo answered for us putting away the last plate "he said he needed some air". "My sans" we all turned to see Splinter "I wish to speak to you in private" he said we all nodded and went to his room "wonder what it's about dude" I whispered to Donnie as we walked in "I'm not sure Mikey". Leo was the last to walk in, he closed the door, we all kneeled in front of Splinter waiting for him to tell us what's up "my students I wish to discuss weather or not you wish to tell Ava the truth about the shredder" he started "what do you mean sensei?" Donnie asked 'heh Splinter confused Donnie I'll have to remember this day' "I have noticed that you did not tell her about Oroko Saki being the one at fault for her parents" Splinter explained "ohhhh" me and Donnie chimed at the same time "no we haven't and that's the way it's going to stay" Leo replied "umm Leo I'm not sure that's such a good idea" I said feeling a bit uneasy "I agree with Leo Mikey" Don spoke with a frown on his face "dudes I'm not sure about this", "Mikey it's fro her own good, she doesn't need to know about Saki being the shredder" Donnie argued back "okay I suppose your right" I replied feeling beaten up "I don't think we should tell her about her father either, I know that he was your master sensei, but knowing of what shredder did will cause her too much pain" Leo sadly said. The sound of a bottle dropping outside made us all face each other "Ava" Leo whispered


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT2 pt6

TMNT2 pt6

Panting heavily I barely managed to dodge the cool sharp tip of my aunts katana, true she was attacking out of rage but the downside was the angrier she got the faster her attacks came and I was beginning to run out of breath. 'Come on I need an opening' I thought franticly ducking yet another swift swing of it. My aunt growled out in annoyance "will you hold still you disrespectful BRAT!" she shouted as I did a flip over "not unless you decide to go home back to your deranged, psychopath master" I replied from behind, she let out a snarl but before she had time to turn around I took the opportunity to kick her hard in the back. She fell to the ground moaning out in pain "that was a dishonourable move" she glared at me "well your not an honourable person so I think it wont matter" I returned the glare as she flipped herself back on her feet. "it will take more than an abominational curse like you to take me down" she hissed pointing her katanas at me "then why don't you just finish me off already!" I yelled clenching my fists "because my master would prefer you alive Ava" she replied, when over a dozen foot ninjas appeared behind her drawing weapons, my aunt smirked "this is gonna be harder than I thought" I whispered, I suddenly felt like I needed help, before I could move two of the ninjas jumped at me one grabbing my arms, the other twirling nun-chucks.

"What are you a Mikey wannabe?" I smirked at the ninja, who swung them hard across my cheek "ahh" I groaned "clearly you don't know the meaning of sarcasm" I closed one of my eyes; I could feel it start to swell. "Now we're going to ask you a few questions before we take you to our master" my aunt smiled wickedly putting one of her katana away and putting the other underneath my neck "where do the turtle creatures hide?" she hissed. I didn't answer or even budge although I had just previously ran away from Leo, I wasn't about to just hand him and the guys over to the likes of my aunt. "Answer me" she growled pressing the steel against my skin "the master doesn't know we have found you yet so I could kill you if you don't tell me" she smiled "I would rather die" I glared. "So be it," she growled. "I wouldn't do that if I were ya" a voice came from the shadows, my aunt and the other ninjas turned their attention toward the sound to find the Nightwatcher a.k.a. Raph emerge from the darkness "Nightwatcher, this does not concern you" one of the ninjas hissed at him 'bad move' I thought "I think it does concern me cus' when a bunch of no good ninja wanabees attack innocent people it kinda BECOMES my business" he growled pulling out his shuriken "kill him" my aunt said lowly, clenching her fist the foot ninjas pounced for Raph, but she launched the shuriken forward knocking several foot ninjas off the building.

'Even though he is the Nightwatcher he still uses the same technique' I thought as I smirked watching him "we have no time for this" my aunt hissed turning to face the two ninjas holding me "we can leave the questioning for the master as for now sedate her" she ordered before lunging for the Nightwatcher "oh boy" I gulped as one of the ninja's pulled out a syringe. "Oh no ya don't" the Nightwatcher growled knocking out my aunt. He ran toward me, but the needle had already made contact with my bare skin "ahh!" I cried, how I hated needles, fortunately the pain only lasted for a few milliseconds, because the familiar growling and the sound of a bad guy in pain meant Raph.

"Oomph.!" I smiled approvingly as Raph knocked the last of the ninja's out "nice work" I smiled but it faded shortly after because I suddenly felt a rush to my head and found myself stumbling "whoa!" Raph gasped before rushing to catch me "come on let's get you home" he said putting my arm over his shoulder, but I resisted "no I…. I can't" I replied trying to pull away but Raph held on firmly "whatd'ya mean 'you can't'?" he asked suspiciously, I sighed hard "can we sit down first?" I asked, I was starting to lose the feeling in my legs 'I guess they got a little bit of the drug in me' I thought as he lead me to the ledge where we sat down "so what's up Ava, why don't ya want to go back?" he asked "it's not that I don't want to Raph, it's just that I can't I feel like I can't trust you guys anymore" I said facing the ground "what did we do?" he asked, his tone was rising so I had to act quickly if I wanted to keep my limbs "it's not what you did Raph it's what you guys DIDN'T do" I explained stressing the word didn't "huh?" "I'll start from the beginning a remember that time we were at Saki's? and I blacked out" I asked facing him, he nodded "well Leo's the only one who knows this but, whenever I was blacked out I had this flashback, it was a memory but it wasn't mine. I was in my father's dojo and he was practicing Bushido, he was looking at a photo of my mother when lard butt comes in along with this spiky guy and finishes him off.." I paused trying to keep myself from breaking down "then Leo told me how everything was gonna bed okay and I believed him….. but today I overheard Leo, sensei , Mikey and Donnie discussing how they WOULDN'T tell me how Saki IS the Shredder and how he killed my dad and has my god dam assassin AUNT working for him!" I yelled letting a few tears escape through my eyes "Ava I know I aint the best guy to talk about problems to but I'm gona take a knock at this whole 'advice' thing" Raph said as I looked at him "I know that it wasn't the best idea not to tell you about your dad, hell it was pretty stupid more than anything but I see where my bro's are comin' from they didn't want to see ya getting hurt, they wanted to protect ya but they should've told ya it would've been better if you've known" he explained, my head started to feel light "I- I guess your Right Raph" I whispered "aint I always?" he smirked, I smiled weakly before falling to the concrete "AVA!" Raph yelled as he quickly bent down beside me "you ok?" he asked worriedly but was interrupted by a familiar voice "GET AWAY FROM HER!"


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT2 pt7

TMNT2 pt7

I knew that I had been sedated, even thought the needle had only been in my arm for less than a millisecond. When I was listening to Raph I began to feel weak and light-headed and thus collapsing on to the concrete of the wet rooftop, almost instantly Raph was beside me "Ava are you ok?" he asked his tone worried I was about to answer but a growl interrupted me.

Raph and I turned our heads to see Leo, unsheathing his katana, glaring at Raph. "GET AWAWY FROM HER!" he shouted leaping at Raph, the Nightwatcher a.k.a. Raph quickly got up and leapt off the building. Leo stood at the edge watching the Nightwatcher escape, before almost immediately rushing beside me "Ava…" he whispered, I wanted to say sorry to him but it became a struggle to keep my eyelids open, he brushed the side of my cheek with his finger it felt nice, we were alone with the rain on the rooftop. Using my last bit of energy I gave Leo a weak smile before it faded and I became unconscious.

I was laying on a hard surface, opening my eyes all I could see was black I sighed, "just the place I want to be" I muttered sarcastically. It was Kismet's part of my mind and I was NOT in the mood for running into her. Standing up I looked around "this is weird" I said to myself looking around there was nothing-just blackness, no imagination or dreams just black. The sickening sound of her chuckle came, I froze "Kismet, where are you?" I called out looking around, Kismet's laugh turned form a light chuckle into a sickening cackle. I was starting to feel slightly nervous hearing Kismet laugh would give anyone nightmares "face me Kismet!, or are you afraid?" I asked with a smirk, slowly getting into a stance.

Almost instantly the laughing stopped and she appeared in front of me, "you think I'm afraid?!" she snarled at me drawing a shuriken from out of nowhere. "Yeah, your nothing more than a coward Kismet you used to petrify me but today I realised something" I smirked as she started to spin it "oh and what was that?" she asked venomously twirling the weapon faster "I control you" I grinned Kismet paled slightly but quickly shook it off "what are you blabbering about?" she hissed, she failed to hid the nervousness in her tone "yeah I thought about it earlier, your inside MY head you want out but the only thing stopping you is me, now that I'm unconscious by sedation I can finally face you and we can finish this" I glared "once and for all" Kismet snarled and lunged the shuriken at me, I flipped over it and landed behind her, "explain to me again why you hate me?" I asked knocking her off her feet, before she could respond I answered for her "oh yeah now I remember" she quickly got up and threw punches at me "I'm WEAK!" I growled dodging them, slapping her in the face. Rubbing the red mark she glared at me letting out an animal like growl "remind me again Kismet, how have I made my body pathetic?" I smirked she let out a hiss before shouting "ENOUGH!" suddenly from out of nowhere a strong force of wind came, lifting Her upwards "stop your stupid mind games Ava this is MY domain!" she shrieked as the wind started to push me backwards, I suddenly realised something "if she can do it so can I" I whispered before glancing up at Kismet "your forgetting something Kismet, this may be your domain but it's my head" I smirked as the gust of wind holding her up vanished causing her to fall with a thud to the floor.

She groaned in pain standing up getting into a stance, twin katana blades appearing in place of her hands "if that's how you want to do it fine, I'll be the honourable one and go without weapons" I frowned returning the stance she grinned "what's the matter? Did Leo refuse to show you how to handle a sword?" I felt the blood in my veins pump faster at her remark "no" I growled "but he taught me how to avoid them" in a second Kismet lunged forward swiping the blades at me, which I evaded without breaking a sweat "surely you of all people should know that I have been practicing against these weapons daily for the past few weeks" I boasted, ducking underneath her swift swipes and kicking her "I don't need weapons to beat you" I frowned as she stumbled back some "maybe but they do come in handy" she smiled straightening jumping at me again, but quick as lightning I raised my foot and kicked her square in the face, she collapsed to the ground blood coming from her nose while she was down I put my foot over her neck preventing her from getting up, it had to end "let me up!" she hissed at me, glaring at her I slowly shook my head "no it ends here" I growled as she glared "no, I am not finished with you" she hissed as she raised her arms, a huge gust of wind came from below us, but using my imagination I held it back I was determined to get rid of her but all of a sudden I felt my chest start to tighten, Kismet noticed this and grinned "any.. pain. that.. comes.. to.. me.. you.. get.. it" she chocked, I shook my head "that can't be, otherwise my nose would be bleeding" I smirked "well… sometimes… it.. happens… and… others.. it.. doesn't" she slowly gasped, her lungs were probably ready to explode, her glare remained on her face as I pressed my foot harder on her neck, she clenched her teeth closing her eyes then…._nothing_.

Looking down I studied her, she was just laying there motionless "is she dead?" I asked myself as I looked at her chest, it too was still. Slowly I removed my foot keeping my guard up, you can never be too sure around Kismet. She lay there before slowly vanishing into air looking around the darkness that surrounded me turned into a bright baby blue, soon paint's, books and all of my hobbies started to float around. Smiling I lay down and smiled "she's gone".


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT2 pt8

TMNT2 pt8

Lying there in my own dreamland I felt at peace, I was content "I haven't felt this way in a long time" I smiled to myself closing my eyes and starting to relax. But Leo's voice made me open them, it was calling out to me "Leo?" I whispered "Ava……can you hear me….?……I need to tell you..." the voice was fading "what's going on?" I asked myself, shutting my eyes I tried to awaken but couldn't. Opening my eyes I let out a sigh "why can't a wake up?" I asked to no one in particular then it hit me "THE SEDATION!" I gasped, "but I will get up soon, I mean I have to or else I'll never be able to see Leo again" I paused, that thought scared me "what if I never wake up?, I'll never be able to say that I'm sorry" I started to panic "LEO!" I called hoping he would hear me.

No response came, letting out another sigh I sat down "please let me wake up soon" I whispered, trying to listen for his voice again ….there was nothing but silence. But suddenly Donnie's voice came "Leo, I can't do anything more bro she will wake up we just need to talk to her" "I guess I'm in a deep sleep" I sighed whgen Mikey came on te scene "so you mean if we like talk to her like when we did to Leo she might wake up cus dudes I really miss her" he moped "aww Mikey" I smiled he is such a cutie, he's like the little brother I never had "we all do Mikey" that voice belonged to Raph, I heard the guys all gasp causing me to smile "what?" "dudes do you believe this!" Mikey said "Raphael has a soft side?" Donnie continued "maybe you should check him out too Donnie" Leo said sarcastically "ha ha ha" Raph grumbled. 'Boy the guys never change'.

"I'm serious though guys lets get talkin' to her cus we're all missin her and Leo you're a wreck as it is" this made my smile fall, "I'm sorry Leo I didn't want to cause any of you guys to worry" I mumbled. Suddenly Donnie's voice came "hey Ava, I know you can hear me and I also know that you will be able to wake up, your strong we've all gotten used to having you around you've really grown on all of us" I stared to smile again I really did think of the guys as my family "hey dudedette how are ya?, I hope your alright babe cus when you wake up I sooo totally need to improve your gaming skills cus girl your nearly as bad as Leo" I crossed my arms and gave a smirk "thanks mikey" "OWW! Leo what'd you do that for?" came the pranksters complain "thank you Leo" I grinned "move over shell for brains" Raph groaned "she obviously aint gonna wake up if your dissin her game skills, ya gotta say somethin' nice about her like Donnie did" "and you know words that are nice?" "Mikey!" Raph scowled he let out a sigh before I heard him again "hey Ava, I know we aint all that close or nothing so I don't really know what to say so I'll improvise. You're a tough kid Ava you can pull through anythin', remember that time you were at Shredders' skyscraper well you were pretty brave in there Ava, look I'm not good with words or junk but what I'm tryin to say is that you pulled through you were in bad shape but you didn't let in bring you down so I know you can pull through this time" I stood there speechless "and he says he's not good with words" I whispered "dude how emotional" came Mikey's voice but for once it wasn't sarcastic "WHAT ARE YOU GETTIN' AT MIKEY?" Raph yelled I rolled my eyes, "tough guy as always" I sighed "nothing Raph" came Mikey's voice full of panic.

"GUYS!" I perked up now it was Leo's turn "we don't need this right now, we should be working together trying to help Ava wake up.!" "Sorry" came the mumbled response. I heard a frustrated sigh then Leo's voice came again "what sort of poison was it Don?" "Poison!" I shrieked "I thought she was just going to have me sedated, that lying, no good grrraaa" I frowned clenching "god she makes me angry" I muttered before Donnie's response came "it was originally a sedative I think but from the looks of these reading I'm getting it was made by an amateur who added a few extra drugs" I gave a weak smirk "who'd have thought Saki was such a cheapskate?" "Leo dude it's your turn" came Mikey's voice, "hi Ava" came Leo. I gave a real smile when I heard his voice it always seemed to relax me I could sense him, somehow I knew that if I didn't hear voice I could still sense him being there "I just wanted to say that I know you will wake up, you don't know this but it happened before. …with me" "what" I asked aloud "about seven years ago the shredder had us on the run, the ninjas were all over the sewer so we had to stay at April's. I was feeling restless one morning so I decided to go ahead with my morning training, running through the rooftops when I was attacked by the foot they beat me pretty bad, we had to go to Casey's farmhouse to heal but no one was sure if I would wake up, they talked to me and that guided me back and I know that it can guide you back to Ava, listening to the one you love does can lead you home" his voice was so calm so reassuring.

"Dude did you just tell Ava you love her?" I froze, "oh boy" I gasped "what are you two an item?" Donnie chipped in "ha! I knew it look guys, mister high and mighty Leo's blushin'!" "Raphael!" Master Splinter's voice came, I gave out a sigh of relief "now is not the time to be humours of your brothers feelings" "yes sensei" I smiled into myself they were all around me it felt like all the people I care about were near me and it made me feel happy.

I suddenly felt myself leaving the dreamland "Sensei!, guys! She's waking up" Donnie's voice was now clear, no longer echoing through my head. My eyes started to flutter open, my vision was blurred but I could make out the guys and Splinter "Ava" Leo smiled holding my hand I smiled back giving his hand a gentle squeeze "thanks, guys for helping me back to my family" I whispered trying to find my voice a sniff in the background made us turn to see a blubbering Mikey "this is just so BEAUTIFUL!" he bust out crying "it's ok Mikey I'm here now and that's the way it's gonna stay" I smiled at him.


	9. Chapter 9

TMNT2 pt9

TMNT2 pt9

I smiled at Leo, who didn't hesitate to smile right back how I missed it, the way he smiled warmly at me, each time he sent me on of his soft warm smiles it reassured me that he does care about me. Our brief happy moment was interrupted by Mikey's throat clearing, we both turned to see him with a sly grin on his face "so what where you saying earlier Leo to Ava?" he asked with a smirk "cus I don't think she caught it" I felt the heat come to my cheeks biting my lip I glanced at the other turtles' faces to see that they all had the same teasing smile, my eyes slowly drifted back to Leo who amazingly wasn't blushing, instead had a challenging grin on his face.

In the space of two seconds he came over to me and fused our lips together, in front of his family. My eyes popped wide open and I felt my cheeks burn but soon cooled down for everything seemed to fade away, as if reality only consisted of Leo and me.

Unfortunately the kiss didn't last for long slowly our lips parted we were left again staring at each other with a huge grin on each of our faces'. A throat clearing made us turn to face the guys again 'crap I forgot they were there' I mentally scolded myself. Mikey, Donnie and Raph each had their teasing face on, "aww" Mikey and Raph cooed causing me to blush and Donnie to laugh at me. "My sons" Splinter's voice caused everyone to freeze "enough, we must let Ava rest for I can sense that her spirit is drained" he ordered before walking to the door "you may continue your discussion with Leonardo outside" he had a sly smile on his face.

Leo's jaw dropped, the look on his face was just priceless, the guys started to laugh and make kissey faces at him on their way out leaving Leo alone with me. 'Great even Splinter wants to make fun of Leo and me' I smiled inwardly; I had to admit the whole situation was pretty funny. "Well this is… awkward" I smiled "yeah" he laughed nervously, he was getting tense so I motioned for him to sit down. I guessed that now was a good time to apologise to him as he sat down I let out a sigh, staring at the sheets I began to speak "Leo I … I just wanna say that I'm sorry" my tone was weak "Ava wha-" he started but I cut him off " I acted like a baby, I shouldn't have run off like that, I know you did the right thing in not telling me I'm just sorry" the last part came out like a whisper, I just felt so stupid and ashamed of the way I acted, I couldn't bring myself to look at Leo my eyes stayed planted on the bed sheets.

I heard the sound of a chair moving and the next thing I know Leo is standing in front of me, his shadow cast over me I felt so inferior when next to him, I felt the smooth, soft touch of his hand it cupped my cheek and slowly slid down to my chin and with little effort he tilted my chin until I was looking up at him, his eyes locking into mine, holding my gaze "Ava, don't be sorry it was my fault, the guys wanted to tell you but I- I was afraid how you would react the person to blame is me not you" his words soothed me, our eyes never left one another.

I smiled "Leo let's just say we're both to blame" he let out a soft chuckle and smiled " yeah I think that will do", I grinned as he leaned down and kissed my cheek, I let out a happy sigh "you always know how to make me feel better Leo" I smiled, he let out a laugh "yeah" he whispered before softly kissing my lips "now rest up, you need to regain your strength" his overprotective side was pitching in. I rolled my eyes "sure thing captain", Leo shook his head "sometimes I swear you are like Mikey's twin" I started to laugh as he continued shaking his head leaving me alone in his bedroom, slowly my eyelids dropped I felt sleep consume me and it was something I for once welcomed.

……..

Raph prov.

"Well, well, well Leo, never knew you'd be the first to get a babe" Mikey teased, I sniggered seeing the look on Leo's face, heck seeing him as red as a tomato would crack anyone up. Leo shot me a death glare, but it didn't shut me up heck I started to laugh even louder. Then I think he had enough of our foolin' around cus he pushed past Mikey and me and went to the dojo. "hey!, Leo what the shell's yer problem we were only foolin' around! Jeez!" I shouted after him, I felt my blood start to boil. When the teacher's pet didn't answer I let out a low growl and turned on my heel, Mikey and Donnie knew to stay out of my way, I grabbed my trench coat and fedora, quickly putting them on "uhh dude where are ya goin'?" Mikey nervously asked behind the couch, lucky for him I wasn't in the mood for chasin him "out" I growled "that OKAY with you Mikey!" I snapped, the dim wit quickly shook his head and I headed out through the sewers.

Grabbing my Nightwatcher bag I quickly made my way to the city level, within minutes I was on top of my favourite apartment building, it had a clear view of the city. I came here when I needed to think about stuff or when I'm really ticked off, like now. Putting on my suit I switched on the police radio and sat down. I knew what was wrong with me I just didn't want to admit it; I was jealous, jealous of Leo.

He was 'mister perfect', the 'teacher's pet' why did he have to get a relationship first? And he found a gal who accepted him; frustrated I punched the roof of the building. "as if I'd ever find anyone" I grumbled, if there actually was a gal who didn't hate the fact that I'm a frikkin turtle I don't exactly have good qualities to offer I mean I aint exactly calm, patient or any of that other stuff girls are into. I let out a sigh "I jus wish could find someone".

A sudden cry for help made me look down into an alley, a bunch of foot ninjas had cornered someone, I couldn't really make it out. Jumping down I got the dorks' attention they opened out and I got to see a girl, no one could see but my eyes actually started to widen, "dam she's pretty" I whispered, but quickly shook it off, "you pyjama wearin' punks are gonna get it da nite!".


	10. Chapter 10

TMNT2 pt10

TMNT2 pt10

Ellie prov.

I was scared, I knew that I could take these guys with my magic without even breaking a sweat, but that wasn't the reason why they were after me. The only reason these masked weirdoes are after me is because..

(Flashback)

Like always work was a blur, I missed all my friends from university. Nicole, Caitlin and Dylan. We were best friends since kindergarden but like fate would have it we all had to go our separate ways, Caitlin went to Europe, she wanted to travel the world before she settled down, she always dreamed of becoming a teacher but thought that it would be better to take an adventure before that happened. Dylan and Nicole were childhood sweethearts so they decided to get married sooner rather than later, they're moving to Boston but at the moment they're on their honeymoon at Hawaii. Which left me, Ellie, a 21-year-old university graduate who is missing something from her life. At the moment I'm working part time at Luigi's pizza parlour, it's just a phase until I get a real job and decide what i want to do with the rest of my life.

Anyways I had just finished my late shift, it was nearing 10:30 I really wanted to get to my apartment, the streets were dangerous enough at this hour, in the later hours things aint gonna be pretty. Hanging up my apron I gave out a tired sigh 'one day you'll get outta this place' I always tried to motivate myself when I felt down, it didn't always work but my mom used to tell me that it was better to be happy in life than sad. I jumped when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I saw my boss Mr. Luigi Pettochinni, holding a bag of garbage "listen a Ellie beforea you go cana you please take out the trash?" he asked with his annoying Italian accent I groaned inwardly, he always asks me to take out the bag of leftover pizzas just because I'm the one who never complains. Putting on my fakest smile I took the bag and mumbled "sure thing boss". Walking outside to the alley the instant change from the warm to cool air made me shiver, "okay the second this is done I'm going home" I grumbled, turning into a corner I froze, the bag slipped out of my grasp, suddenly everything startd to play in slow motion. There in the alley there was what looked like NINJAS!, my eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up; time strted to suddenly quicken once the the bag of trash hit the concrete and all masks where on me "oh crud" I gasped, as quick as lightning I turned on my heel and started running, I could sense that they were following me, turning down an alley I saw that it was "a dead end!" turning to run back out again I saw that the ninjas had already entered and were slowly backing me up against a wall….

(End of flashback)

I slid down the wall, tears starting to form in my eyes, with my magic I cold get myself out of this situation no problem but then they would be after me in greater numbers. They came closer drawing weapons I called out "HELP!, SOMEBODY PLEASE!" no response came, I closed my eyes and practically whispered "anybody". The sound of a clang of metal made me open my eye again, opening one eye I gasped. Both of my eyes automatically opened, there standing 10 feet away from me was the Nightwatcher! "Don't ya losers know it aint nice ta hurt a pretty lady?!" he growled, a shuriken appeared from nowhere. He started to aggressively twirl it. My heart started to beat faster, 'he thinks I'm pretty' I screamed inside a very faint blush came to my cheeks, "you have no place in this argument vigilante" one of the ninjas hissed, twirling his shuriken, he suddenly lashed it forward, it landed with force on the ninja's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Motionlessly he fell to the ground "who's next?". I was in awe, within seconds ten ninjas pounced for him, but he brushed them off like they were twigs. During the fight I slowly stood up, my jaw started to drop. The scene started to play in slow motion in my head, each punch, kick and flip. They were done so perfectly and well dam he looks hot. Before I knew it the last of the ninjas' had fainted and slowly the Nightwatcher came over to me "you alright?" he asked, his voice was a thick Brooklyn accent 'a true New Yorker' I thought to myself, "yeah, thanks" I smiled, a sudden dizzy spell came over me and I fell backwards. I never hit the ground; instead a pair of strong arms caught me, looking up through his mask I saw his concerned eyes looking at me. He puck me up and held me bridal style "what's yer name?" he asked "my name's Ellie O' Neil" I smiled weakly before blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

TMNT2 pt 11Raph prov.

After I stopped those dam foot dorks, the girl nearly fainted. as quick as I could I caught her I asked her what her name was, she smiled. There was somethin' about that smile, it was almost angelic, anyways she said her name was Ellie O' Neil then she passed out. "aww crap what the shell do I do now?" I asked myself, 'okay she said her name was O' Neil' "maybe if I'm lucky she'll know April" knowing my luck she probably wouldn't, but hey it was worth a try.

So I put her over my shoulder and started to climb the fire escape, one I got to the top I put her back in my arms, figured she'll probably be more comfortable there, plus I wanted to get a better look at her, her skin was slightly more tan than Ava's, her hair colour was a light sandy brown, it felt so soft almost like silk or somethin'. She jus looked so.. beautiful, jumping the rooftops we got closer to April's, taking a second look at her I got this feelin that there was more to Ellie behind her, and I was gonna find out. I smirked one way or another.

Before I knew it we were in Soho, the night sky had thick clouds entering in it, "better get to April's soon" I mumbled, jumping over the final rooftop. I landed on April's building when the clouds burst open. "Shit!" I cursed quickly pulling off my helmet I climbed down the fire escape. Tapping on the window, I pulled Ellie closer, the last thing I wanted was for her to catch pneumonia or somethin.

A few seconds later thankfully Casey opened the window, he must've been sleepin' cus his hair was even more messed up than usual, he looked confused "uhh Raph?, man what time is it?". I swear I tried to keep it in but I couldn't I let out a snigger, "move over Casey I need in". Shaking his head he started to come around a but a sudden smirk came "well, well, well Raph didn't think you'd have it in ya man" he teased. I felt the burn come to my cheeks "shut up Casey, let me in it's rainin' out ere!" I grumbled, the bonehead still had a smirk on his face. "Sure thing Romeo" climbing in I glared at him "if ya know what's good for ya Case you'll shut up!" I threatened, he raised his hands in defence "whatever man, put her on the couch and get changed real quick before April gets up" he said. Nodding I laid her down in the couch before quickly running to the bathroom to get changed.

Casey prov.

When Raph went out to the bathroom one thought came to my head "man I aint never gonna let him live this down" I sniggered, looking down at the couch I got a closer look at the girl, she looked nice "I jus hope Raph doesn't blow it" I sighed. The sound of a door creaking made me turn around, to see April rubbin her eyes "Casey what's going on I heard voices" she groaned, I answered "Raph brought some chick over babe, she's out cold" she moved her hands away from her face "really oh my is she alri-." She froze when her eyes met the girl "oh my God ELLIE!" she screamed rushing to the side of the couch.

In the space of 5 seconds she felt her forehead, opened her eye, seriously just examined everywhere. I just stood there slack jawed "uhh you know her?" I finally asked, after placing a thermometer in Ellie's mouth April stood up turning to face me "she's my niece Ellie, I haven't seen her since she was sixteen" she glanced back to Ellie and ran her fingers through the little stands of hair on her forehead "she still has the same innocent smile" she smiled, she turned back to me "where's Raph?" she asked, "uhh he had to go to the bathroom" I replied, fidgeting with my hands I thought 'man what's takin him so long?' I thought.

The door opening made me give out a sigh of relief 'well at least he's here now'

.Raph prov.

I took the suit off as quick as I could but then I realised something 'dam!' I thought, "I forgot my bag" I whispered in a frustrated tone, rubbin my temples I started to panic "what the shell am I supposed to do with the dam suit!" I growled, but quickly covered my mouth cus I remembered that April was still probably sleepin' plus she was only out of the hospital so she needed rest.

Letting out a sigh I looked around "there must be somewer' to stash the suit" I mumbled looking around, I noticed a small vent; I let out a "hmm" and quickly and quietly pulled it down. It seemed big enough, so I shoved my suit in the vent and hoped that April didn't turn it on "I'll get Casey to give it back tomorrow night" I mumbled. Walking out of the bathroom I saw that April was up 'hope I didn't wake her' I thought.

April turned around and smiled at me "hey Ape, uhh hope I didn't wake ya" I smiled sheepily. She shook her head and pulled me into a hug "no you didn't wake me Raph but thank you so much for rescuing my niece" I let out a chuckle "I thought Ellie might know ya" she pulled away and looked at me confused "how do you know her name?" she asked "before she blacked out she said her name was Ellie O' Neil, I figured there aint a lot of O 'Neil's in New York" I grinned she smiled letting out a chuckle, before yawning. "ya know babe ya really should get back to bed" Casey said leading her back to her bedroom, when a thought occurred to me, I had a smirk on my face "alright Casey I'm going" April laughed. "You go ta bed I'll see Raph out" Casey turned around but froze when he saw my face "what?" he asked "ya know Case I never got round ta askin ya, what are YOU doin here da night?" I grinned, Casey paled "Raph April's just out of the hospital do ya honestly think I'm gona let her stay here by herself!".

I let out a chuckle "whatever you say knuckle head, but listen call me when Ellie wakes up" I said walking to the window "ok man, see ya tomorrow" Casey waved as I climbed out. The rain had stopped at least, running home I glanced up at the sky, "man I hope Leo went ta bed" I groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

TMNT2 pt12Ellie prov.I

had an amazing dream, I was walking along the streets of Brooklyn when a bunch of crooks jumped at me, but since no one was around I decided to use my magic. Raising my hands I started to chant and spin my arms, the dragons got confused fairly quickly, 'this is way too easy' I laughed into myself. I paused my chanting and blew, and as I did a huge wave of air came through my lips and blasted the dorks against the wall knocking them out. A smirk came to my lips as I dusted my hands "that was way too easy" I let out a gasp when something jumped behind me, whiling around I quickly got into a fighting stance, but I dropped it once I realised who it was.

"Nightwatcher!" I asked, he was standing, here, in my dream. 'Boy am I in a good mood now' I thought "nice job there Ellie" he said, "thanks" I beamed, man he was hot. "So where ya headin' for anyways?" he asked tying up the purple punks "uhh well I was sorta just walking around" I smiled sheepily rubbing the back of my neck. He got a bit freaked out because he shook his head, "it's dangerous to be walkin' round the city this time of night!, come on I'll take ya home" he said tightening the rope around one of the large men. I sighed and rolled my eyes,' it's my dream, how can it be dangerous?' I opened my mouth to object but a thought came to mind,' hold up if I say no that mean's I wont get to walk beside him' I giggled "okay if you insist" I smiled walking over to him. With one swift motion he was holding me bridal style in his arms, a blush was coming to my cheeks "wha-." "ya honestly think I'm gonna pass up an opportunity of carryin' ya Ellie?" his tone was playful, my blush got deeper.

As the Nightwatcher leaped up the fire escape I could hear my heart beat in my head, the beams of moonlight were making his outfit shine. I looked up at his mask when he tilted it to look at me, I could feel his eyes locking on to mine. My breathing slowed down as I reached to pull off his mask, slowly I raised my hands up, touching the cool steel I felt the smooth metallic vibes it gave me, he seemed to shake slightly "wait.." he whispered silently, 'what's he scared of?' I asked myself "don't worry I don't get scared easily" I reassured him before I started to pull the helmet up, I could've sworn I saw a flash off green, but a faint voice calling my name interrupted my thoughts."Ellie" the voice called.

Groaning I opened an eye 'of all the time to wake me up' I mentally whined. A red blur was in front of me rubbing my eyes the blur became more clear "April!?" I exclaimed a grin flashing on my cheeks. My aunt flashed a smile of relief before smothering me with one of her over protective hugs "oh my goodness Ellie, you had me worried, gosh how I've missed you, are you hungry?" I blinked with shock "wow April, all that in one breath" I smirked, she playfully shoved me "yeah I'm a little hungry" I giggled.Sitting up I stretched out my arms, it was sorta a ritual for me to do this every time I woke up looking around I smiled, "nice place you have April" I said "it's small but at least it's cosy" she called walking out to the kitchen. I let out a giggled, but paused when a man came walking out of the bathroom, muscle wise he was pretty buff, he had shoulder length blue hair and was wearing a tracksuit.

One thought came to my head "April!, you never told me you had a BOYRIEND!" I teased; the guy froze, his face turning bright crimson before quickly turning my way. At that same moment April came rushing through the door her face almost matching the guys "WE ARE NOT DATING!" they both shouted in union, they both stole a glance at each other before turning around and swiftly walking away. I waited until they were out of ear range before bursting into a fit of giggles, "oh I'm gonna enjoy teasing her" I laughed. 'This is going to be fun'.

--Raph prov.

I punched in the code, yawning the door opened "about time" I grumbled. The whole way back to the lair I couldn't get Ellie outta my head, she was glued in there. Her face, every single small detail it was beautiful. Shaking my head I let out a grumble "what the heck is the matter with me?" I asked myself walkin' in "you tell me Raph" I cringed "perfect" I grumbled, turning around there was mister 'fearless' in his lecturin' pose "where were you Raph?" he asked "I aint in the mood Leo, can't we do this in the mornin'?" I replied, I really jus wanted to lay down in my hammock "it is morning Raph" Leo responded, crossing his arms, 'man I aint getting outa this one' I groaned "look Leo I was miffed at ya fer snappin' at me so I went for a walk, that answer yer question?" I hated explain' myself he'd better not ask any more questions. To my shock he lowered his arms and had a weird sorry look on his face "sorry Raph, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just I was just sick of the teasing and at the time you were the closest one to me" I didn't say anything, 'I need to write this down, Leo's actually apologisin' to me!' "no need to apologise bro" I smiled, playfully punching him on the arm "just let me go to bed" he let out a chuckle "sure thing bro" he let me walk past, I couldn't hide the yawn that came out, 'bein' the Nightwatcher takes it outta you' I thought as I untied my bandana, from out of nowhere Ellie's sleeping face came to my head, this time I didn't fight it. In fact I wanted to see it laying down in my hammock I mumbled one thing before I fell asleep "I'm gonna see her tomorrow"


	13. Chapter 13

TMNT2 pt13

Ava's view.

I was laying down pretending to be asleep, I knew the guys would worry but I just wasn't tired. Rolling on to my side I wondered what time it was "Leo defiantly needs to get clock in here" I groaned. Restless I decided to try my luck at getting up. Sitting up I felt a wave of dizziness come to my head. "No I'm gonna get up" I coaxed myself, pushing the covers aside I stood up, I wobbled a little but quickly regained my balance. Letting out a sigh I eyed the door "well here goes nothing" I shrugged slowly making my way to the door, slowly clicking it open I poked my head through to check if the coast was clear, glancing up toward Donnie and Mikey's room their snoring could be heard from their rooms. Giggling I was about to step forward but stopped myself looking downstairs a saw Leo and Raph talking, when suddenly they shared a brotherly moment, Raph patted Leo on the shoulder. I smiled gently; it was sweet to see them like this once in a while just being themselves.

Letting out a soft sigh, I backed up a little when Raph walked toward his room, his shadow passed the door and I poked my head through again, Leo was nowhere in sight, I quickly stepped out of the room. Scanning the area I stepped forward into the open, I closed my eyes waiting for Leo's signature throat clearing but it never came, opening my eyes I double checked to make sure he wasn't there 'wow, I'm getting better at this' I mentally cheered letting a smile come to my lips I crept down the stairs, and made my way to the kitchen I was five feet away from the kitchen when a thought entered my head 'this is going to be the first time I will actually get away with this'. The familiar throat clearing made me pause and sigh 'then again maybe not' I groaned inwardly.

Slowly turning around I was greeted by the stern face of Leo, putting on a sheepish smile I put my hand behind my neck "heh, heh, hey Leo" I said nervously, his expression softened a little bit "your stealth is improving I'll give you that, but you need to rest so get back to bed" he sounded final "but Leo I can't sleep" I pouted, he walked over and stood above me "move it" he smirked playfully. I sighed in defeat and started to walk toward my room but paused and turned to him, arms crossed "what?" he asked raising a brow "well Leo it's late shouldn't you be in bed?" I smirked 'he said my stealth was improving so he probably doesn't know that I saw him and Raph have a brotherly moment ' "I- I was… uhh" he stuttered which caused me to giggle a bit. He let out a long tired sigh; I walked over to him and took his hand "come on let's go to bed" he nodded in agreement, a gentle smile came to his lips as we walked hand in hand up to our bedroom, he lay down on the bed and I copied, snuggling up beside him my head rested on his plastron, I could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat beating, it was steady and caused me to give a gentle smile. Slowly he moved his arm and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I let out a sigh of happiness I felt so at peace and full of tranquillity. I could feel Leo falling asleep; I was just so lucky to have him. A fear came to my mind 'what if he abandons me?' I quickly tried to shake the thought off 'he wouldn't do that, he always tells me how amazing I am' the thought was hard to believe but I forced myself to, I let sleep consume me.

--Raph prov.

For once I slept like a baby, Ellie was still in my head. I had a dream where I was jus holdin' her, takin in her scent but she was still asleep. I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm gonna go to April's and see her. I wanna hear her voice again also I wanna check out her eyes, I never seen em yet. I wonder what colour they are. An annoyin noise woke me up "Raphie, ohh Raphie" my younger half wit brother cooed "uuh whadya want Mike?" I grumbled, pullin the blanket over my head. "dude Leo says it's time for practice" Mikey explained, "since when do you like mornin' practice Mike?" I groaned "since, I got caught hangin out with Ava instead of practicing" he smiled "besides I'M on a mission today" he beamed, tying my bandana I raised a brow "oh really and what's that?" I asked "I'm gonna find out when it's Ava's birthday" he whispered the last part. I thought for a second "yeah she neva told us when it was" "too right dude, and I'm on a mission to find out when it is so we can party" he punched the air and laughed "come on chuckle head, before Leo makes ya do press-ups". We left the room and for once I had a happy smirk "today's going to be a good one" I laughed. Once we got down to the dojo, Leo and Donnie were already there "hey dude where's Master Splinter?" Mike asked Donnie. Donnie shook his head "Mike, today there having the new episode of 'Gilmore girls' you know what he's like with that show" he laughed, "I heard that" I voice came from the kitchen "BUSTED" Mikey and I chimed. Donnie's face was priceless, but our fun was stopped by Leo "come on guys, we've got no time for this let's get started", "aww" Mikey whined "Mikey I thought you wanted to train?" I teased, "Dude, it's training" he said sarcastically "your point being?" Leo stated, crossing his arms "my point being…. Uhh let's get started" he laughed nervously. Leo let out a sigh before startin trainin' 'the second this is over I'm goin to April's' It was final


	14. Chapter 14

TMNT2 pt14

Raph prov.

After trainin' was over I went to the kitchen to use the phone cus I wanted to call April and let her know that I was comin over. Walkin in I saw Ava getting a glass of water; I needed to talk with her. Apart from Casey she's the only one who knows about me bein the Nightwatcher. She looked at me an gave me a friendly smile "hey Raph, something wrong?" she asked, "Ava I need ta talk to ya, about the other night" I started "don't worry Raph I wont tell anyone" she smiled. I gave a sigh of relief "good ta know Ava" I replied, she smiled and turned out of the kitchen "hey where are ya goin?" I asked "I'm going to try and persuade Leo to let me do some form of training" she giggled "good luck Ava, your gonna need it" I smirked, it was funny ta imagine, Ava usin her eyes against Leo "shell those eyes are worse than Mikey's" I chuckled. I then remembered that I had to use the phone so I dialled April's number and waited for her to answer. "yallo" came the response "Case?, you Still at Aprils?" I teased "Raph, like I said before I aint letting her stay by herself!, she just got outta the hospital" he defended, but I could take a guess that my bud was blushin "wow, hold up Case I'm just messin with ya" I laughed "I'm just callin ta let April know that I'm cumin round to see Ellie" I explained "ooooooooh" he teased, I frowned "look Case I'm cumin round big whoop" I growled "chill man, April's out so I think ya might be able to explain the whole rescue thing a bit better" I slapped my forehead "aww shell I forgot!, she saw me as the Nightwatcher" I seriously wanted to kick my own butt, I let out a sigh "well at least April's out so there's only three people who know about it" I was tryin to be positive "wait three!……. hold on me and Ellie makes two, who's the third?" Casey asked "uhh I kinda got spotted by Ava" I explained sheepily, with a nervous chuckle "man, Raph I think yer startin to lose yer touch" Casey laughed "look I'll be over soon " I groaned putting the phone on the receiver I turned around and let out a sigh "bonehead" I muttered, before walkin out of the kitchen.

Ellie prov.

I slept on the couch last night and to be honest it was pretty cosy, I let out a sigh as I started to read a magazine, I didn't have to work until later and right now I was getting bored. The phone started to ring so I figured I'd answer it. "I'll get it!" Casey shouted zipping past me, I raised a brow "right" I mumbled sitting back down. Casey was talking in a hushed tone so I figured it was someone important calling then he yelled out in surprise "wait three!" there was a pause, I poked my head over the couch to see what he was talking about, I almost burst out into giggles when I saw Casey counting his fingers, he shook his head "hold on me and Ellie makes two, who's the third?" I raised a brow "what is he talking about?" I asked myself.

Casey hung up, I quickly ducked back down again and casually turned the page of my magazine "so Casey who called" I asked, keeping my eyes on the magazine, there where times when I was a master of acting. Looking up at Casey he let out a sigh "it was my bud Raph, he's the one that saved ya last night" my jaw dropped "no it was the Ni-." I paused "you buddy is the Nightwatcher!" I squealed in delight "that is sooo cool" I grinned "he's on his way over now, but there's something I think ya should know before ya see him" he started "don't worry Casey, I don't get shocked easily" I reassured him he was about to respond but a tapping came from the window, Casey and I turned our heads to it "that's Raph" Casey said walking over to the window 'wonder why he uses the window' I thought, closing my eyes I felt his aura, it was good and powerful "he's got a good soul" I smiled as Casey opened the window. I stood there motionless when a giant turtle came through, I looked into his eyes I couldn't see them because he was wearing a red bandana, on his belt where two sais "uhh Ellie this is Raph, Raph Ellie" Casey introduced my Jaw opened slightly, this was officially the coolest thing I had ever seen "ya aint gonna scream are ya?" he asked, I raised a brow "what do I look like a pre Madonna?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "uhh no, but aint ya scared" Raph replied looking a bit shocked "like I told Casey I don't get shocked or scared so easily" I smiled "well I gotta go to the store" Casey smiled walking out, I could've sworn Raph gave him a death glare, Casey closed the door leaving Raph and me alone. He let out a sigh, I smiled "you want to sit down?" I asked, he nodded walking over to the couch. "I wanna thank you Raph, for the other night I owe ya" he smirked "it was no problem Ellie, but I need ya to promise me two things" he looked at me "numba one, ya cant tell anyone about me, and numba two, since yer April's niece yer defiantly gonna meet my bro's they don't know I'm the Nightwatcher so-." "So ya don't want me to say anything to them" I finished his sentence causing him to smirk "yeah that's about it" "I think I can handle that" I giggled "that's good, so you work at a pizza joint?" he asked casually "yep" I replied "hmm ya seem to smart to be working at a pizzeria" "well it's just a phase until I can get a better job" I glanced at my watch "speaking of which I'd better get goin" grabbing my jacket I headed out the door my hand was on the handle when I spoke "I'm guessing you'll be keeping an eye on me?" "jus think of it as yer own green guardian angel" he smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

TMNT2 pt15

I sighed walking in defeat back to my room, an agitated Leo marching behind me, making sure I don't make any stops on the way back to bed. I guess using my puppy eyes on Leo when he's worried isn't a good idea, I just wanted to train somehow, I was just bored. Whenever I'm injured in the slightest Leo wont take any risks, he always insists that I stay in bed. Well I probably do need the rest but I guess my zero sense of danger wont let me stay down. Letting out another sigh I turned toward Leo "can't I do any form of training?" I asked, Leo shook his head "no Ava, you need to rest to heal yourself" his tone was stern and I figured it was pointless to argue against it. Turning around I started to walk again toward our bedroom, walking past Mikey's bedroom he emerged from it rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but immediately becoming alert upon seeing my moping face walking past, as soon as he saw Leo's expression following me. Without any hesitation he jumped in front of Leo pulling me into a hug "no Leo, dude don't make her go back to bed" he whined causing me to laugh, Leo rose a brow "Mikey splinter said that she needs rest so she's going to bed" his tone was finial, but Mikey had a look of determination on his face "but dude she'll die of boredom in bed!, cant she like rest on the couch next to the t.v and her favourite buddy Mikey" he grinned pulling me closer we both gave Leo the puppy eyes, ,with both of our eyes he cant be able to say no' I thought. Hearing Leo sigh in defeat Mikey let out a "whoop!" punching the air he dragged me past Leo I started to giggle again. "Mikey you're my hero" I smiled "I know Ava after all I am the 'battle nexus champion' after all" he boasted flexing his arm muscles, a confused look fused in my face "uhh the battle what champion?" I asked.

A look of utter shock and terror came to Mikey "are you for real?" I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me "I haven't told you about how I beat Raph in the battle nexus and went up against this huge ugly purple guy and won the competition?" a look of shock now came to my face "you beat Raph? In a fight!" I exclaimed 'he must've been pretty ticked' I thought "yeah it was sooo incredibly easy, I swear I never even broke a sweat" he grinned "what about Leo and Donnie?" I asked curiosity taking over "well they got put outa the first round" he explained "really" I said surprised "jeez I thought Leo and Donnie were better that that" "yeah well the main thing is that I won it" he grinned pointing at himself causing me to laugh. Unconsciously we had made our way to the living room, sitting in the sofa I turned to Mikey "so what is the battle Nexus anyway is it a fighting competition or something?" I asked, "Yeah a nexus is like a place between dimensions or something, anyway it's like a tournament that's held every three years. Aliens and mutants can compete to become the champion" he explained, slowly I nodded my head my mind went blank "that's a lot of information to take in on one go Mikey" I laughed "yeah took me a while to figure it out too but check it out the winner a.k.a. me gets an awesomely sweet trophy" he beamed bouncing up and down excitedly "oooooh I gotta show you it" he squeaked with excitement in his tone, I giggled as he bounced off the chair and sprinted from his bedroom.

The sounds of tossing and crashing objects could be heard. I giggled turning on the t.v but my attention went away as I heard the front entrance open, tilting my head I seen a happy Raph walk in, raising an eyebrow I fully turned leaning on the couch my face was in shock 'Raph was smiling?' I thought. He walked past me in a trance, a dreamy smile on his face, a knowing smile came to my lips "so who's the lucky girl?" I asked quietly. Raph came to an abrupt halt, swiftly turned around giving me a startling look "how did you?" he started "Raph, you've got a dreamy smile on your face and your in your own little world, it doesn't take a Donnie to put two and two together" I smiled, Raph let our a sigh "why don't you tell me about it, by the sounds of Mikey he'll be looking for his trophy for a while" I said gesturing towards Mikey's room, Raph smacked his forehead "don't tell me he's lookin' for that stupid battle Nexus trophy of his!" he groaned. "uhh yeah he is why?" I asked "uhh cus he brags about that thing every chance he gets, he hasn't done it in a while now" he groaned "well let's forget about Mikey for a minute I want to hear about this girl you have a crush on" I crossed my legs and sat patiently as Raph took a seat on the chair opposite me. "It's a long story" he started "Raph it's not as if I'm allowed to do anything else" I teased "alright it's like this, last night I was out blowin' off some steam when I hear I cry for help" he paused, I moved my head closer eager to know what happened next "it came from an alley beside that new pizza joint, a bunch of foot ninja's have this chick surrounded. I took a look at her and… she was just gorgeous" he mused, a warm smile came to my lips "anyways I knock out the dweebs, she told me her name was Ellie O 'Neill then she passed out from exhaustion" he paused to take a breath "I figured since her last name was O' Neill she might be related to April so I took her there an guess what?, she's April's niece" he chuckled, "last night I couldn't get her outta my head so I went to see her today, she neva freaked when she saw me, she's some character" he finished, his eyes were away again, "I'd love to meet her she sounds nice" I smiled.

A throat clearing made Raph and I turn to see Mikey holding a weird trophy in his arms "who are you guys talkin' about?" he asked "uhh no one Mikey, we're just talkin' bout how stupid that trophy of yours is" Raph replied walking briskily to his bedroom Mikey shook his head "he's just jealous he doesn't have a cool shiny trophy like this!" Mikey exclaimed holding the trophy up in the air "my I present to you my battle nexus trophy" he beamed. I started to giggle, "that's one freaky looking trophy Mikey".


	16. Chapter 16

TMNT2 pt16

About 2 and a half hours had passed since Mikey had started to tell me about how he had got his trophy, it was a really interesting story it turns out that there is a nexus; which is a void between dimensions, and warriors come from all across the galaxy to see who will become the champion. Master Splinter was a champion and a few years ago he had to compete in the tournament but since the guys where 15 back then he thought that they weren't ready so he left Leo in charge and told them that he was going on a short recuperation break. But of course the guys being the guys they decided to follow him and soon they where entered in the tournament. Donnie and Leo where put out in the first round, Mikey didn't exactly mention why , he sort of skipped out on the details. "And then I waxed Raph's shell clean out of the arena!" he grinned,

I held up my hand "hold on a sec Mikey, your telling me that you beat Raph in a fight?" I asked raising a brow pointing to the dojo where Raph was most likely training. Mikey's grin widened and he nodded "yeah it was almost too easy" he bragged brushing his hand against his plastron "ok" I said dumbfounded shaking my head "so then what happened?" I asked getting more comfy on the chair "then I had to go against this really big giant ugly purple guy, and we were like fighting but then the Ultimate Ninja and Drako came on the field and the war staff created this mondo huge black hole that started to suck everything up but then the Diamio fixed it and then I beat the huge ugly purple guy" Mikey concluded, I blinked a few times, over a thousand questions on my mind.

But the growling in my tummy told me that I was hungry I looked up at Mikey with a sheepish expression on my face "uhh my tummy's talking to me" I giggled with a blush. Mikey started to chuckle "sounds like you need a Mikey pancake special Ava" he grinned helping me up "a Mikey what?" I asked his face fell "please don't tell me since you've been here I've never made you one of my special pancake breakfast's!" he sighed smacking his forehead, I let out a small laugh before nodding "I think I would have remembered Mikey" Mikey slowly slid his hand down off his face and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the kitchen "I soo can't believe I never made you one, seriously someone should like knock some sense into me" he said sarcastically. "I wouldn't mind doin that!" came Raph's voice I could almost hear the smirk in his tone. I couldn't help myself when I let out a small giggle, "ha, ha, ha Raph" Mikey snapped back sticking out his tongue.

I didn't get to see Raph's reaction because Mikey practically dragged me into the kitchen and shoved me onto one of the chair's, " now don't move till I get your pancakes ready" he ordered, all I could do was blink and watch him go. In the blink of an eye he was cracking eggs, the next moment he was pulling what looked like cream out of the fridge 'I get the feeling I'm in for a treat' I thought, a small smile coming to my face, it slowly faded when I remembered something looking over to Mikey I asked "hey Mikey, what date is it?" he glanced over his shoulder "uhh it's the 5th of November" he replied.

I slowly nodded before starting at the ground 'perfect' I thought sarcastically, in four days it will be my 'birthday', I had thought that it was the day when people celebrated the day that they where born, to thank that they where so healthy but boy did my aunt prove .

FLASHBACK

An eleven-year-old Ava was sitting alone in the attic, which was where she had to sleep. It was a small room, which was empty with no source of light, she was surrounded by darkness. Ava was staring at the floor biting her lip, she knew what day today was. It was her twelfth birthday and that only meant one thing, tracing her hand across one of her many bruises she prayed that if she were quiet her aunt would forget about the day and leave her alone. The sound of the ladder being put below her made her gulp, her breath quickened as the trapdoor of the attic opened letting the light come in. the light looked like it was painted blood red, it hit the walls making shapes which started to shift as aunt Kuma's shadow began to rise, Ava let out a startled gasp when her aunt's face slowly started to rise through the gasp, the blood red lights casting shadows on her face. Ava started to whimper as her aunt came closer, pulling out a whip she muttered two words "happy birthday", not even a second had passed before she started lashing out at her with the

END FLASHBACK.

I closed my eyes not wanting to recall any more memories of my birthday; a sudden argument came into my mind 'should I even tell the guys that my birthday is in four days?'. "Ava?" came Mikey's voice pulling me back into reality "huh?" I asked looking up at him "you ok cus you kinda spaced out on me" his tone was concerned "yeah I'm fine Mikey I was just thinking about something" I explained "what about?" he inquired his voice now full of curiosity "nothing important" I quickly replied before looking at the table and letting out a quick gasp "wow" I whispered starring at the feast before me, there was a mountain of pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a few cherries "yeah it's sweet isn't it" he grinned seeing my expression. Taking a fork with my left hand I took a sample off the meal and smiled with delight "Mikey this is delicious" I grinned tucking in. Mikey let out a chuckle "I thought you'd think so" he beamed, within minutes I was finished and patting my tummy contently "wow I guess you really were hungry" he laughed causing a sheepish expression to come to my face "yeah" I replied with a blush. In my mind I decided that I would tell Mikey about my birthday, but only if he would keep it a secret, I know it sounds bizarre but I think my birthday is bad luck. Letting out a sigh I looked over at Mikey again "Mikey I'm gonna tell you something but you've got to promise to keep it a secret" I said, "uh sure" he replied looking slightly confused "taking a deep breath I shut my eyes and confessed "my birthday's in four days"


	17. Chapter 17

TMNT2 pt 17

Mikey remained silent for a few seconds, his mind was probably processing what I've just told him. His eyes widened "IN FOUR DAYS IT'S YOUR-." His shouting was silenced as I clamed his beak shut with my hands "Mikey!" I hissed quietly, looking at the entrance to the kitchen I made sure that no one was coming before I let out a sigh "you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone" I whispered releasing his mouth from my grip. He groaned once he had his mouth back "that was BEFORE I found out that-." He paused upon seeing my frown deepening "ok, ok chill Ava I wont tell anyone" he grinned before walking backwards out of the kitchen, still grinning like a maniac. 'Why am I getting a weird feeling about this?' I mentally asked myself; letting out a sigh I walked back to Leo's 's room

Mikey's view

Once I was out of Ava's sight I made a break for Donnie's room, 'dude I can't believe that Ava's gonna be 20 in like four days' I thought. 'I told her I wasn't gonna tell any ONE, so that means I can tell everyone except one person' I grinned. Knocking on his door I started to jump up and down, "this is gonna be sweet" I grinned.

"Come in" Donnie called, the dude sounded tired; he probably stayed up late again last night, I sighed reaching out to open his door "he's gonna wear himself out" I mumbled slowly turning the handle, the door creaked open and I crept inside "oh Donnie boy" I grinned jumping up behind him. Donnie let out a groan "what is it chuckle head?" he asked turning around to look at me, I had to seriously bite my lip hard not to laugh, he was wearing his goggles which made his eyes look huge; shaking my head I grinned again "guess what I just found out ", Donnie let out a moan "I don't know Mikey what did you find?" he asked tiredly "his brain" came Raph's seriously lame sarcastic voice. I lost my grin and frowned, Donnie let out a short laugh at the expression on my face "very funny dude" I said sarcastically "ok, ok Mike I get it, what's up guys?" he asked walking into the room "I don't know Mikey was just saying that he found out something" Donnie explained, taking off his goggles "well spill it Mikey" Raph said leaning on Donnie's desk, clearing my throat I regained my grin "dudes, in four days it's gonna be Ava's birthday" I explained shaking my fists with excitement.

Donnie and Raph both blinked in union; looked at each other and then back at me "are ya serious Mikey?" Raph gasped, "her birthday's in four days, we have so much to do" Don started to ramble "but dudes there's just one 'little' thing" I laughed nervously remembering what I promised Ava, now that means there's only one turtle who isn't allowed to know, and it just happens to be the one turtle who always HAS to know. "just how 'little' are we talking here Mikey?" Raph asked crossing his arms " umm Leo not being allowed to find out little?" I smiled sheepily putting an arm around my neck "do we want to know why?" Donnie asked "well Ava sorta made me swear not to tell anyone" "and yer telling us?" Raph said raising a brow "any ONE! Raph" I explained putting up a finger "so now we have to plan a party without letting Ava and Leo find out" Donnie sighed "this is gonna be difficult" Raph said un crossing his arms. "yeah but dudes it's Ava's birthday we can do it" I smiled wrapping my arms on Donnie and Raph's neck's "ok then, I'll plan everything out but I think we're going to need some back up on this one" Donnie explained looking at me "Casey and April?" I asked, "I think I know someone else who can help us" Raph smiled 'wait he's smiling!! Raph has a smile?' I blinked "who is it Raph?" Don asked "well she-." I cut him off "she?, dude have you been holding out on us" I grinned slapping his shoulder, his face went as red as April's hair "are you blushing Raph?" Donnie asked with a light chuckle.

Raph's face went even redder, but when the dude let out a growl me and Donnie sorta knew to back off "okay Raph we get it, so how's this 'friend' of yours going to help" Donnie smiled, Raph was about to answer when I interrupted why? Cus it is so much fun "is she hot?" I asked with a sly grin. Not even a second had gone when Raph punched me in the arm "oww, what did I do?" I whined rubbing my arm; Donnie shrugged and Raph let out a frustrated sigh "as I was sayin, I rescued her the other night out of a jam, turns out she's April's niece" he explained "what's her name?" Donnie asked "Ellie" Raph smiled, my jaw dropped 'he's smiling AGAIN!! Did this chick drug him or something??' I wondered, "Okay so when do we get to see her?" I asked, Raph stood still for a moment "I'll call April and ask when it's ok with her" he explained before turning and walking out, once his shell was to us Donnie and I shared a glance, he rose a brow and I shrugged 'I wonder if this Ellie chick knows that she's got Raph on a leash?" I wondered,"well Mikey that means you get the last job" Donnie grinned, "uhh what job do I get Donnie?" I asked confused "your job brother dear, is making sure Ava and Leo don't find out about this" he explained with a hint of teasing in his voice. My jaw dropped and beads of sweat started to form on my green forehead "dude" I mumbled "why me?" I asked "because Mikey you're the only one capable of doing this" Donnie grinned, I chuckled nervously "this is gonna be hard".


	18. Chapter 18

TMNT2pt 18

Raph's view

I let out a sigh, walkin' down to the kitchen "sheesh since when am I so worked up bout makin' a dam phone call?" I asked myself. 'ok Raph keep it cool' I thought, approachin' the phone 'all ya gotta do is diall a few numbers' "heh it's tougher than it looks" I laughed nervously 'man what has this chick done to me?'.

Pickin' up the receiver I twirled it before calling April's apartment 'okay just ask for Ellie and you'll be ok' I reassured myself; the phone started to ring, I stood there awkwardly really wanting to hang up "hello?" came Aprils usual happy voice 'well it's too late now' I groaned inwardly "hey April it's Raph, I uhh was wonderin if Ellie was there" I explained 'jeez I sound like a frikkin kid askin for a date!' my mind groaned "actually Raph she left a while ago, she has to go back to her apartment sometime" she laughed "well do ya have her number?" I asked, feelin really awkward "uhh yeah I have it, hold on a sec" April said. I 'REALLY' wanted to kick my own shell, I sound like a frikkin nerd, April gave me the number a few minutes later and I dialled it, as it rang I felt like a was sweatin a bit "hello?" came a soothing voice, it took my breath away for a moment; I felt like I couldn't breath yanno "uhh.. hello?" she repeated with a hint of confusion; quickly shaking my head I brought myself back into reality "uhh hey Ellie" I said sheepily, 'aww crap my cheeks are startin' ta burn' I mentally groaned "Raph is that you?" she laughed softly "jeez when you said you'd be looking out for me you weren't kidding" she giggled, causing me to chuckle "heh, nope" I replied, my face was startin ta cool off 'what the shell was I so worried about?' "So anyway what's up Raph?" she asked "I uhh kinda need a favour from ya Ells" I explained before my eyes widened 'did I just give her a nickname?!!' "… sure thing Raph you saved my butt so now its time for me to do the same" she replied causing me to smirk "so what do you need?" she asked "well were sorta plannin' a surprise party for a friend of ours… but we need some help" I explained "sure I'll help out, planning surprise parties is one of my specialities" she chirped "thanks Ells we appreciate it" I grinned " I'll pick ya up at April's and take ya down" I said "sure thing, give me ten minutes and I'll be there" she replied "ten minutes? Doesn't it take gals hours ta get ready??" I asked confused, she let out a laugh "I'm not like most girls Raph" she concluded before hanging up the phone.

Puttin' the phone back on the receiver I turned to walk out of the kitchen when Ava came walking in "hey Raph" she smiled "hey" I replied walking past her "where are you going?" she asked opening the fridge "do ya remember April's niece I told ya about?" I asked, she pulled her head out of the fridge and nodded "her name was Ellie right?" she smiled "yeah, well I figured since she's April's niece we should meet her" I said "or because you like her" Ava added walking past me carrying a bottle of water, my face went red but I still had my smirk "ya know me too well Ava" I smiled she let out a giggle "yeah well I better get back to bed before Leo sees me" she laughed, "AVA!" came 'fearless' voice she let out a groan "and there he is now" I chuckled. Leo came up behind Ava frowning and put her over his shoulders "I told you to stay in bed Ava" he lectured 'jeez I feel sorry for the poor gal' shaking my head I walked over to the exit "im goin out and bringin' back a friend" I called as I grabbed my trench coat and Fedora and walked out before anyone had the chance to ask who; well mostly in case Mikey asked to come along wit me.

As I walked along the sewers makin my way to Aprils I put on my coat, even though I'm only walkin through an alley I still gotta be careful, it's a tough world out there for a giant turtle, if we get seen with our guard down we get a one way ticket back ta Bishops lab. My teeth clenched at the memories back at that psychopath's lab 'we got out lucky unlike leatherhead' I thought bitterly before lettin' out a depressed sigh, "leatherhead… bishop messed him up pretty bad" I mumbled climbing up the ladder I carefully lifted the cover and slid it over the gravel. Looking around I saw that the coast was clear so I jumped out of the sewers and walked quickly over to April's door and knocked. A few minutes later April opened the door with a smile "hey Raph come on in" she greeted, moving aside so I can walk through "hey Ape is Ellie here yet?" I asked removin' my hat "yeah she's upstairs, go ahead up to see her I'm just closing the store" she replied pickin' up a broom, I nodded my thanks and headed up the stairs. Walkin' through the livin' room I saw Ellie sittin on the couch reading a magazine "hey" she said, her eyes not budgin from the article she was readin' "uhh hey" I replied a bit dumbfounded she averted her gaze to me and gave a smile "so are you ready to take me to wherever you live?" she asked putting the magizine down, I nodded puttin' my fedora back on my head "come on" I said holdin' out my hand, she gently took it with a grin. Walkin' out of the shop I walked over to the manhole "where do you live anyways?" Ellie asked, givin' her a smirk I pointed down to the manhole, her eyes widened slightly "interesting" she replied


	19. Chapter 19

TMNT2 pt19

Ellie's view

I couldn't believe what Raph had just said, giant turtles roaming the sewers of New York. Not something that someone would hear everyday but I've seen and heard weirder things, but even so this is pretty unusual.

Walking over to the manhole cover, which Raph slid over with ease an appalling stench came from the deep tunnels and sewage water that the hole contained; but not wanting to offend Raph I kept my mouth shut. Raph winked at me flashing me one of his irresistible smirks before jumping down into the unknown depths of the sewer, I felt the rhythm of my heart speed up slightly 'oh he is such a tease' I mentally sighed before standing over the hole "are you alive down there?" I asked with a laugh placing my hands on my hips "yeah" came the chuckled response "now your turn, jump down and I'll catch ya!" He called; A smirk pried itself onto my lips as I slid my hands from my hips 'I am so gonna enjoy this' I grinned inwardly before jumping in the air and doing a flip into the darkness of the manhole, I was caught by a pair of strong arms "well this feels familiar" I joked earning a small smirk from my turtle friend "how did ya do that anyhow?" Raph asked putting me down on something wet I wouldn't dare call water "my parents signed me up for after school gymnastics" I lied casually shrugging my shoulders, Raph gave a nod before turning "c'mon" he said indicating for me to follow him without any hesitation I followed him to his home.

An awkward silence followed soon after so I decided to break it "so what's it like being a big turtle?" I asked my tone was as curious as I was, throughout my life I've come across demons, witches, unicorns, mermaids and other magical creatures but oddly enough no giant turtles. Since I was behind following Raphael I couldn't see his face so I couldn't tell what kind of response I was going to get. "Its as normal as it sounds" Raph replied, I couldn't figure out what kinda tone he used it seemed happy and angry at the same time. I was about to ask another question when Raph suddenly stopped in front of a brick wall "uhh Raph why did you stop?" I asked in a confused tone with one of my eyebrows quirking slightly.

Raph smirked at me before pulling one of the pipes on the wall causing a calculator shaped object to flip through the wall "wow" I said my tone was surprised. Raph typed some sort of code into the wall "ya haven't seen the best part yet" he smirked as the wall suddenly started to shake and move up. My eyes widened as my head rose up to watch the wall rise "double wow" I gasped as Raph let out a chuckle "don't worry you'll get used to it" he explained putting an arm on my shoulder "so are ya gonna stare at the wall all day or come in?" he asked sarcastically, my face flushed slightly from the embarrassment "yeah sure" I said sheepily, putting my arm behind my neck before receiving a light push from Raph to go inside.

Walking inside to what seemed like an underground cavern, it was completely up to date "sweet" I smiled loudly before I had a chance to look at the whole layout a head of a turtle popped up from behind the couch he had a more aquatic skin tone and had half of a kit-kat bar sticking out of his mouth he looked at me then to Raph before swallowing the rest of the bar and flashing a chocolate stained grin "is she that girl you where talking about Raphie boy" he asked cheekily, I giggled at him he reminds me of a little kid, the turtles grin quickly vanished and his head ducked back down as one of Raph's sai came whizzing through the air, past his head and made a clank as it connected with the wall, "damm I missed" Raph growled most likely as a warning to the poor turtle hiding behind the couch slowly his face appeared with a scared expression on it "okay chill dude" he said holding his hands up in surrender "who's have thought Raphie would be so touchy" he stated boldly with a laugh "Mikey" Raph's voice was losing it's edge 'so now I know two things number one Raph has a brother called Mikey and two I really out to sign him up for an anger management course'.

Mikey let out a nervous laugh "I'm uhh just gonna check up on Ava she looked pretty bored when Leo made her go to bed" he nervously stammered with a smile pointing to a room upstairs I was about to ask when i was gonna start to help with the suprise party when I was cut off when I seen another brother of Raph's emerge from a room wearing a huge pair of goggles that made his eyes look really large I stared at him for a sec before busting out into fits of laughter, holding my side I looked up again to see that his facial expression was less than pleased which made me laugh even harder.

I heard the turtle let out a sigh and ask Raph "is she the one who's going to help us?" before Raph could reply another unfamiliar voice spoke up in an aggravated tone "help us with what?" I immediately stopped laughing and looked up to see another one of Raph's bro's he was wearing a blue mask and had 2 katana strapped to his back. His arms where crossed and he was looking at me as if I worked for the mafia "hi" I chirped waving my hand "who is she Raph and why did you bring her here?" he asked turning to face Raph 'ok now that's just rude' I mentally scoffed "Leo this is April's niece Ellie, I brought her down here cus… ahh" he trailed off causing me to raise a brow so I decide to finish what he was going to say "Raph brought me down here cus I'm supposed to help with Ava's-." I was cut off when Raph, Mikey and the other turtle clammed their three fingered hands over my mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------woah *falls down from exhaustion* 3 chapters in one go, if that doesnt please anyone i dont know what will ^^'' well there you have it but there is lots more to come, i have more written out im sorry not for updating but i have been writing i blame school XD


	20. Chapter 20

TMNT2 pt 20

Mikey's view

God Raph 'really' knows how to pick em, this chick almost blew our cover 'we are sooo busted' my mind yelled and I almost nodded to agree. Each of us slowly moved our hands away from Ellie's face. Leo was so totally gonna bust us, once Ava was mentioned he's all over it "help with Ava's what?" Leo asked slowly 'dam he's in leader mode'.

I gave Ellie a side-glance and my eye basically said 'DON'T TELL LEO,DON'T TELL LEO WOMAN!' or something like that. Ellie nodded and turned back to Leo with a sheepish expression rubbing a hand behind her neck she shrugged "friend problem". I felt like smacking my forehead, this girl was a bodacious babe but she kinda sucks at lying. Leo's eye ridges went up and he sorta gave her this look like he was sayin 'what you talkin' bout willis?' "Ava doesn't have a 'friend' problem or any sort of problem" he replied with a frown that was my time to shine "dude she DOES have a friend problem" I grinned, Raph, Donnie, Leo and Ellie all looked at me with the same wigged out expression "she does?" Donnie whispered, "yeah SHE DOES" I whispered back through my teeth "I mean of course she does" Donnie grinned nervously. "I mean c'mon Leo Ava needs a girl to hang out an do girl stuff with" Raph added "and I'm just the girl for the job" Ellie grinned; yeah this has so totally got to work.

Leo sighed and mumbled something like "I guess your right" and went off to the dojo to practice his katas. Grinning I turned to give Donnie a high three "Mikey I cant believe that you thought of that" Donnie said amazed grinning I straightened myself out " well the don't call me Mikey the magnificent for nothing" I grinned ' I am made with 100% awsomeness after all'. Raph rolled his eyes and groaned "Mikey the only thing yer 'magnificent' at is getting on my nerves". I was about to make a comeback so great that it would blow up his shell, but Ellie spoke before I could "so where and who is Ava?" she asked with a slightly confused face.

I smacked my forehead like four times before I peeked at Raph through the gap between my two fingers with a miffed look, "what?!" Raph asked aloud throwing his arms in the air 'that dude is such drama queen'.

Donnie shook his head " Raph did you even tell her that it was Ava's birthday that we needed her help to plan?" he asked with a hint of annoyance "I said it was for a friend" Raph shrugged 'wrong answer Raphie boy' "strike one!" I smirked "Raph did you tell her that it was supposed to be a 'surprise'!" Donnie asked again only this time the techno guy had more annoyance "uhh n-not exactly bro" Raph stammered sheepily 'ooh burn' "strrrrrrrike two" I grinned 'this is getting good' "well Raph did you at least mention that we weren't supposed to tell Leo?" he asked his tone was really sarcastic, I grinned big time "strrrrrrrrrrrrike three your out Raphie boy!" I laughed 'man oh man Donnie got Raph big time' I continued to laugh but it died as soon as Raph looked at me with mondo mad eyes 'if looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now' "Mikey" he growled in a really low tone 'aww shell I am sooo toast' Raph clenched his hand into a tight fist and was about to raise it when Ellie spoke up "so guys am I gonna meet this 'Ava' girl or just plan her party?" she inquired with a smirk crossing her arms and leaning slightly on one side 'dude she's cool'.

Raph paused lowering his fist he glanced at Ellie and let out an "uhh" 'very 'smooth' dude', Luckily Donnie saved our poor hot headed bro "of course you can meet Ava Ellie, Raph you'll take her up to see Ava right?" he smiled, Raph nodded then turned his fat head to look at Ellie "c'mon her room's dis way" he said throwing his head toward the stairs before walking ahead of her "you comin or what?" he called back.

Ellie 's view

I stood beside Donnie and Mikey for half a second before jogging over to catch up with Raph, I slowed down once I was about one foot away from him, looking him from top to toe I smirked, my face starting to heat up 'wow he is fine, heh it's a good thing I'm walking behind him or else this would be awkward' I mentally laughed, my blush faded once we started up the stairs, my thoughts started to drift to think about this 'Ava' person, Raph didn't mention her before so I was wondering what she was like, maybe we have some things in common, 'I wonder if she likes video games' I mentally thought, 'maybe we might have similarities' a soft chuckle pressed through my lips as I closed my eyes 'well maybe not that similar, I mean after all I'm a witch'.

Once I reached the top step Raph pointed down towards three doors, "Ava's in the last one" he explained. "wait aren't you coming in with me?" I asked he shook his head "I gotta do somethin' yanno take care of some stuff" shoving me down toward the door he turned on his heel and headed back down the stairs, "tell me how it all turns out" he called back. Waving my hand up I answered, "I will" before walking past the first door, I love meeting new people so I'm not about to go into shy mode. "I'm sure Ava is a nice person I mean she's friends with Raph" I mumbled whilst passing the second door before slowing my pace down a bit, a sudden thought came to my mind 'what if she's more than a friend to Raph?' I stopped in my tracks for a second, quickly shaking my head I brushed the thought off and continued to walk 'nah that's impossible I mean Raph cant have a girlfriend' reaching out to grab the doorknob I gulped 'at least I hope not'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- another update HUZZAH! *tosses confetti in the air* for the reccord Ellie isnt mine she belongs to my good friend who unfortunatley doesnt have an account on here ¬_¬ i shall attempt to get her on here!!!


	21. Chapter 21

TMNT2 pt21

Ava's view

Lying on my back I let out a frustrated groan "this is getting ridicules!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air. Ok I know that I was sedated with some sort of poison and that I needed to rest up to regain my strength, that part was understandable, but when your boyfriend gets to the stage when he forces you to become bedridden all the time, lying down and probably not even being allowed to sit up straight, well that when it gets to the weird side.

I chuckled when I realised that I had probably crossed to the weird side when I first met the guys three months ago. It seems much longer than that though but that's not what i should be thinking about right now,

right now I should be thinking about how to persuade Leo to let me stay out of bed for longer periods of time.

I slowly at up and looked around the bedroom 'well it's finally gotten to the point where I have to look at furniture to keep myself occupied' I mentally noted. I gazed over to Leo's small bookshelf that stood in the right corner of the room; it was filled with books on bushido, katas and the way of the true warrior; plus a few Japanese dictionaries. Raising my eyebrows I realised that Leo rarely spoke any Japanese at all. "I have to ask him to say something in Japanese" I smiled before looking over to a small writing desk, there wasn't much on it except for a few pieces of paper and a lamp.

I turned my wandering eye to look at the walls. On the wall that I was facing hung a portrait of a warrior, it looked to be set in feudal Japan. He was in a meadow gracefully swinging his sword. The sky was clear. Even though it was only a painting i could sense the peace from it. I let out a sigh that was mixed between boredom and tiredness.

I was about to lose my edge when I heard the sound of the door handle creaking down, turning my attention to the slowly opening door I pondered on who it could be, ok it wouldn't be any of the guys because they normally knock, even Leo. Unless it's April, no she's still resting up from the hospital, Casey? Nah I don't think Casey would even have a reason for wanting to see me. My brow furrowed in thought, there was only one other person I could really think of 'maybe it was that girl that Raph told me he likes, what was her name' my brain asked "hmmm" I tried to remember what her name was "it started with E" I quickly mumbled 'E,E,..Emma? Umm Elizabeth Eleanor? Darn what was her name?' I mentally shouted I could hear the squeak of the door, coming out of my thoughts I seen an unfamiliar face poke through the space of the door, it was a girl.

'this must be the girl Raph mentioned' studying her face I noticed that she had deep large green eyes that where a unique combined shade of jade and emerald, she had a tan complexion and light sandy brunette hair. 'she looks nice, Raph really knows how to pick em'

I kinda spaced out for a minute or two because when I finally came out of it she looked at me awkwardly as if I had two heads or something, my expression turned sheepish as I rubbed the back of my neck "sorry about that, I guessed I just spaced for a minute there" I explained with an embarrassed flush on my face. Her reaction was not the one I expected she made a small 'O' with her lips before it curled up into an enormous grin.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to most of us all the time" she giggled. I let a small giggle escape from my lips. She held out her arm, opened her palm and smiled "hi the names Ellie, Ellie O' Neill" I took her hand and happily shook it "my name's Ava" I said whilst scooting over to give her room to sit down.

She happily sat down beside me and pulled her legs onto the bed crossing them into the Indian style position "I have a question for ya" she said turning her attention to me, my brows furrowed slightly in confusion I don't normally get asked questions "uhh sure" I replied shifting my weight so that I was facing her better. "Ok I have a pretty normal way of knowing the guys I mean through my aunt but how do you know them?" Ellie asked curiously. My chest tightened slightly, I really hated talking about my past, just remembering how that WOMAN treated me just makes me so angry and that being nice about it, just feeling that inner rage inside of me gave me chills taking in a deep breath I decided to tell my tale one more time "it all started when I was 2..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the other side of the door ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey's view

Pressing my beak harder against the door I tried to listen for ANY form of sounds inside Ava's room "this is sooooo not worth five bucks" I whined. "Why cant Raph spy on his own girlfriend" I whispered leaning against the door. 'That dude's just like paranoid or something' I heard a gasp then a few giggles from the other side of the door.

My head perked up and I instantly shoved my sorry shell against the door to try to listen and figure out the words or whatever cus let's face it I gotta tell Raph something right?. Everything went quiet "it's quiet...too quiet" I mumbled before smirking "that sounded so awesome and no one was here to hear it" I whined

I heard somebody shushing before more giggles "what the shell are they talking about?". I asked aloud. "Did you hear anything of particular interest my son?" came a familiar voice "nah I can't hear anything behind this stupid doooooooooooooooooh SENSEI!" I exclaimed jumping as far away from the door as like I could "heheh your show's are over early" I chuckled nervously his eyes narrowed "Michelangelo it is extremely dishonourable to spy on our guests when you should be practicing your ninjitsu skills" he frowned 'oh boy I'm in for it' "but I was practicing sensei, I was uhh practicing my umm stealth skills" I grinned 'dude your busted' my brain sighed.

Sensei shook his head before in a blink smacking me on the noggin with his famous crane "ooooow sensei" I whined "not another word Michelangelo go to the dojo now and do fifty flips before we discuss your punishment" he ordered before walking away. I stood there for like an hour my jaw dropped "50 FLIPS THEN PUNISHMENT!" I exclaimed. Suddenly Ava's door clicked open and she popped her head out "umm Mikey do you mind keeping the noise down? This is a thin door" she smiled before closing it. ... "Defiantly not worth five bucks" I grumbled walking to the dojo


	22. Chapter 22

TMNT2 pt22

Ellie's view

"and that's basically how I met the guys" Ava murmured softly, her eyes where gazing at her hands as if they where they where more interesting than the discovery channel. My mouth was agape, opening and closing like a fish nibbling on it's dinner "Ava that's so awful" I gasped before leaning over and pulling her into a comforting hug "no offence but I hope that bitch get's what coming to her" I frowned, Ava let out a chuckle before hugging back "me too Ellie, me too".

I was about to say something when we heard something being pushed against the door "what the?" I whispered pulling away from Ava I rose an eyebrow as Ava stood up and silently tiptoed over to the door without making a sound. Pressing her hear against the door, her eyes looked focused. I mouthed 'who is it?' to her. There was a muffled sound on the other end of the door. She pulled her head away and whispered "Mikey" before a frown came to her face, reaching out her hand she was inches away from jingling the door handle and busting the younger turtle. A quick idea flashed through my brain, I smirked before quickly flipping over to Ava and pulling her hand away from the handle. She looked at me with a confused face, I shook my head and pulled her away from the door, whispering in a hushed tone I told her the contents of my plan

Ava's View

That Mikey sometimes he can be so nosey, well I wonder what he'll do once I give him something to listen in to. I was a bit shocked when I felt my wrist being grasped, honestly I had never even heard Ellie come over to stop me. I was really confused, but I set my questions aside once I heard her plan. I giggled softly "are you sure it's gonna work?" I asked she nodded with a smirk "trust me that's the way you do it with kids nowadays Ava, you gotta get inside their head" she had a smug smirk, "the results are always hilarious" "lets do it then" I grinned.

The two of us walked over to the door and started to loudly whisper random loud noises and giggle. We could feel the door shake as Mikey again shoved himself against it. Ellie pressed her finger against her lips indicating for us to be silent, nodding my head I closed my lips. And a few moments of silence passed I mentally counted the seconds in my mind '3,2,1'. " it's quiet.. Too quiet" we heard Mikey mumble, I was seconds away from letting out a giggle when I felt a hand press itself against my lips. My gaze looked up to Ellie who was shaking her head, signalling me to be quiet. Nodding my head I jumped slightly at Mikey's sudden outburst "THAT SOUNDED SO COOL AND NO ONE WAS HERE TO HEAR IT!". Ellie started to giggle and it looked as if it was going to turn into hysterics, pushing her hand away from my mouth I started to shush her, she started to slowly regain herself. She was about to say something when we heard a new voice join outside. Creasing my brow in thought I listened before a grin pressed itself up my face "sensei" I smiled.

Ellie's view.

I didn't recognise this new voice, it sounded much older than the guys and kinda had a hint of Japanese in it. I bit my lip trying not to laugh when the voice said 'Michelangelo' 'that's Mikey's full name? haha he is not gonna live that down' I mentally grinned. After the elder voice ordered Mikey to do fifty flips I gave Ava the signal to go through with the plan. Ava took in a breath and put her poker face on, Ava reached out and fumbled the doorknob open, taking a step out she said in a quiet tone "Umm Mikey do you mind keeping it down?, it's a thin door" before smiling and closing it shut again….. "defiantly not worth five bucks" came Mikey's groan

Ava and I shared a glance before we both bust out into hysterical laughter Ava backed up to the bed before plobbing down and holding her sides, I leaned against the wall and calmed myself down to a giggle. "see didn't I tell ya it would be good" I grinned wiping a tear from my right eye, Ava nodded her face was still slightly red from laughing. Straightening up I stretched my arm out "so what do we do now?" Ava asked laying back on the bed. Smirking I reached my hand into my jean pocket and pulled out a deck of cards "go fish?" I asked with a sheepish grin

Donnie 's view

I gave a sigh of relief as soon as I had ordered the cake online "it should be ready in two days" I mumbled getting a sheet of paper to write down the code "Ellie can go and get it along with some decorations" I noted folding the paper and carefully putting it in a drawer in my desk. Staring at my computer for a few moments I let out a soft chuckle once I realised that for the first time in months I was actually ahead of my work.

'what should I do now?' I pondered on that thought 'I could start on a completely new invention… but I don't know what'. picking up the pen I started to fidget with it, fiddling the middle of it between my fingers, an idea came to my head, "why don't I go online?" I asked myself 'I havent been on for a few weeks, we've all been really busy' logging on my username I wondered if she was on, a slight burn came to my cheeks.

shaking it of I rebuked myself 'why would she be online she has work today plus she wouldn't want to talk to me anyway, I haven't been on in a couple of weeks'. Anna is a friend of mine I met online a few months ago, none of my brothers know about her, we just talk and have so much in common, she's a biologist working for the government, but she doesn't seem like one of those 'I am going to dissect you into tiny bits mad scientist type' she just seems like a regular biologist but with a brain of two biologists, and yet we've had many conversations about the matrix, online quests and many other things. Logging on as Technogreenguy I took a sip of my coffee 'no body's online' my mind sighed. Suddenly a familiar screen name popped up, I choked on my beverage as soon as I realised who it was, wiping a mixture of coffee and drool from my chin I instantly started to type to her

Technogreenguy: HII! I'm so sorry that I haven't been online for a couple of weeks its just that I've been VERY busy x.x

Annabanana: actually it's been three weeks two days four hours and fifteen minutes but who's counting? Lol its ok Donnie you're a busy guy.

I chuckled for a moment, 'it was longer than I expected' my smile faltered slightly as soon as I realised where she should be right now

Technogreenguy: shouldn't you be at work right now?

Annabananna: well theoretically I AM at work right now, Im on my lunch breakT

echnogreenguy: and your allowed to use the company computer to go on chatrooms?

Annabananna:….^^; well actually they think im looking for ways to create new species of flowers by asexual breeding 'mixing flowers' but I copied the codes you sent me a while back so that I can go onto sites without getting virus' I just 'altered' the codes and crossed my fingers that it would work

Technogreenguy: lol you never change XD

Annabananna: I try lol

I smiled at the computer, I never realised how much I missed her

Technogreenguy: lol one of these days Anna your going to get yourself into trouble

Annabananna: well trouble hasn't found me yet ;)…. Oh dear here comes my boss I gtg see you soon Donnie xXx.

My heart thumped hard in my chest, xXx? She's never done that before, suddenly the room just started to get a whole lot hotter before I had the chance to reply she was gone. Biting my lip I gulped down my blush " yeah kiss, kiss, kiss to you to Anna" I smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

TMNT2 pt23

Leo's View

'Inhale' my mind said as I drew in a deep breath and held it 'Find your centre, Find inner peace', it wasn't there. My brows furrowed together in frustration as I exhaled the long breath, my focus was off today, and I think I know why. "it's Ava" I sighed, for some reason I feel as though she's starting to resent me. Opening my eyes I took in another breath, all I want to do is help her get better again but she is disobeying me. Letting out the breath I decided that now would be a good time to practice my katas, unsheathing my katana I got into a stance "I hope she knows that I love her" I sighed.

Ava's view

Gulping I nervously glanced at my opponent. Skilful, cunning, unafraid. She grinned confidently and laid down her cards "time to face the music Ava" Ellie smirked as she eyed her Royal flush "again?" I sighed revealing a mere two pair. "I guess you win again Ellie" I smiled as she once again shuffled the deck of cards, smiling Ellie giggled sheepily "sorry I'll try not to" she apologized "it's okay, we're having fun that's all that counts" I smiled as Ellie handed out the cards "really, normally my bro really gets peeved when I win" she chuckled "well this is girl time" I smiled as I looked at my hand. I held back the urge to sigh, again another lousy hand. "your right, this is girl time and girl time is fun time".

I laughed at this, yes I am having fun. Right now it's what I need. Picking up another card I grimaced 'this isn't so good' Leo's been on my back a lot lately, it's like all he wants me to do is to stay in bed while he trains, 'does he think I'm completely helpless or something?' I mentally asked, well if he does it's a really dumb question because I am completely capable of looking after myself, I mean I survived in the Bronx for over seven years'.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my inner thoughts "come in" I said as I looked over to see Raph come in with a tray of cookies "hey Ava" he smirked as he walked over, although he was walking over to me, his eyes never left Ellie.

Ellie's view

As soon as Raph opened the door I bit my lip to stop it from turning into a lop-sided smile. 'dam he is smokin' my brain was practically drooling but stopped as soon as he smirked at Ava, I brows frowned ever so slightly 'am I missing something here?' Raph walked over to Ava "these are for ya, Mikey made em", Ava giggled "better him than you huh Raph". Raph chuckled lightly "so what have you two gals been up to?" he asked turning to me, my cheeks started to heat up "just uh playing some cards" I stuttered pulling my cards up to cover my face. 'is Raph with Ava?', it would make sense I mean they make a great couple.

A few seconds later I heard a throat clearing, lowering my cards so that I could see the source of the noise, I saw Leo standing underneath the doorframe with a smile on his face 'heh he has a smile' my brain laughed. "hi Leo" Ava smiled, her eyes held a gaze of adoration… my eyes widened '..no way' Leo walked over to Ava and pecked her in the cheek "it's getting late Ava… the rest of the words started to fade, "okay now I'm just confused" I exclaimed putting my cards down on the bed.

Leo, Ava and Raph turned to look at me with confused faces "uhh what are you confused about Ellie?" asked Ava with furrowed brow's "are you going out with Leo AND Raph?" I questioned in an extremely confused tone. Ava's face instantly turned crimson as did Leo's and Raph's, Leo instantly and rapidly shook his head "No no no Ellie Ava isn't going out with Raph" he explained with a flush, Ava chuckled nervously and took a hold of Leo's arm "this is the only turtle for me Ellie" she said, he cheeks where now a light shade of pink.

Suddenly I felt really embarrassed, Raph never said anything he just sorta stared at me which made me feel even more out of place, my face turning a unique shade of pink I quickly stood up from the bed "uh it's really getting late and I have food in the oven, later" I nervously said quickly making my way to the door.

Opening the door knob I walked briskly toward the elevator 'dammit Ellie how can you be so… so PLATTINUM BLONDE!, now there never gonna speak to me again… how lovely' rubbing my temples I didn't notice a set of footsteps following me. When a green hand gripped my shoulder I let out a sigh and stopped my half jog half really fast walking "what is it Raph?" I asked with a grouch, my cheeks still holding hints of redness where now starting to heat up all over again 'perfect'. "Ellie, c'mon an lets go back into Leo an Ava's room ya know ya don't wanna leave now" Raph coaxed slightly pulling me back with the grip on my shoulder, quickly shaking it off I shook my head "Raph I am NOT going back in there, I made a total ass outa myself" I replied starting to walk again with the green machine hot on my tail "Ellie c'mon Ava doesn't care bout any of that and neither does my bro" Raph has some spunk I'll give him that but I have been told that I am extremely stubborn in most cases "sorry Raph but as you can probably guess I'm just a 'little' bit embarrassed of what happened" I said whilst picking up my white hoodie before walking again "the least you can do is let me leave with my digni-TEEEEEEEEE" I screeched losing my balance to a banana peel 'this day just keeps getting better and better' my mind groaned 'well here come the pain'.


	24. Chapter 24

TMNT2 pt24

Ellie's view

Clamping my eyelids shut I waited for the pain to come of my but being broken by the floor. Waiting five seconds, the pain never came. My closed eyes furrowed 'what the hell?' opening one eye I found myself having a pair of strong, muscular sexy arms wrapped around me. Looking up I found Raph gazing down at me with a smug cocky smirk playing on his face. His auburn eyes locking with my own, I felt the sensation of heat start to rise from within, getting nervous I smirked "heh,eh some dignity huh?". Raph let his smirk turn into a smile which in turn made my cheeks flush.

Subconsciously I started to tilt my head toward him, at the same time he slowly leaned in, getting closer his breath was now hot on my lips. Although it was bizarre it just felt so right, the next thing I knew a certain kid-like turtle appeared at the doorway of the kitchen "hey Raph wha-!" he called but froze when he seen the position in which Raph was holding me, "uhh does the phrase 'get a room' mean anything?" he asked with a grossed out expression.

Raph's face instantly turned a very unique shade of red, and before I knew it he lost his footing and we were tumbling to the floor, I hit it with a thud and a groan, before I realised that Raph had landed right on top of me, well let's just say the position really wasn't suitable for kids aged 16 or under. My face turned as hot as a chilli pepper, Raphs face was almost if not already matching mine "uhh I really think I should go now" I said awkwardly "uh yeah" he replied his tone was also awkward, he quickly jumped up and offered me a hand up, taking it I thanked him with a grin before leaning in to whisper "don't worry, I need to get stuff for the party anyway" I winked before, pulling back.

Raph's view

I can't describe what her breath felt like on my face, ahh god it was so good, as soon as I was gonna say somethin' Mikey grinned and yelled "WOO RAPH AND HIS GIRL ARE GETTING IT ON!". clenching my fists any nice thing that I was gonna say to ellie has left my brain, twisting around I chased after the knuckle head. Mikey let out a scream and ran toward the kitchen "THE ONLY THIN' THAT'S GONNA GET ON IS MY FIST IN YER FACE!!" I roared after him.

Donnie's view

I exited my room with a slight flush on my cheeks, for the past fifteen minutes I've been staring at those three kisses, that was until I heard a feminine shriek followed by a shriek that was even more girly.. I figured that that was Mikey so came out to investigate.

I shamefully shook my head as soon as I saw my hot-headed bro chase after Mikey, walking over to Ellie who stood there in a daze, "I'd like to say that they're more behaved than that, but lying has never really been my thing" I smiled getting her out of her trance. She laughed "don't worry bout it Donnie, I have cousins" she smiled giving the peace sign. "I was just about to leave anyways" "oh do you want me to walk you home?" I offered "New York isn't the most safe place at night" I added, she shrugged "its not that bad you just gotta know your way around" walking over to the exit I put on my trench coat and fedora "true but you can't let your guard down" she nodded. As we walked out of the lair.

Ellie's view

I gotta give Raph and his bro's credit, they really know how to treat a gal, Donnie's a real sweetie making sure I get home alright. As soon as we reached the man hole we headed out to the evening sky, looking up at the sky I frowned "dam" I muttered "what is it?" Donnie asked in a confused tone "there's non stars out tonight" I moaned crossing my arms, Donnie let out a chuckle "Ellie its New York, your lucky if you get a glimpse of one star, theres too much smog" he explained as we entered an alleyway just outside my apartment "I suppose" I replied with a sigh "well this is my stop" I said stopping underneath a fire escape "oh this is where you live? Do you have locks on the windows and doors" he asked scanning my window, I couldn't help but laugh "yes mister security guard I'm 100% protected" I teased rolling my eyes. He let out a chuckle before pulling something out of his pocket "this is for you, it's the address of where to collect the cake, it'll be ready in 2 days", I nodded I knew the address all to well, that is the bakery beside Luigi's pizza, where I work "no prob Donnie I'll get it, oh and we need to get Ava and Leo out of the Lair" I explained as Donnie instantly froze up and slapped his forehead with a groan "I forgot about that" he stated before sliding his palm down his face, before sighing "I'll think of something to get them out" " great and I'll be over at 6 on Saturday then" I grinned "perfect" he smiled.

…meanwhile in the NYC biologist lab…

Anna walked out of the toilet stall, she was pale her eyelids where heavy and her bad eye had been painfull all day, putting one hand out to lean on the sink she used her other free hand to caress her eye before looking in the mirror. Letting out a sigh she pulled her hand down, her eyes where different, one was a sickly lime green with a shrinking pupil, she knew what caused it but didn't know how or never dared speak of it to anybody, her sickness is a disease which is caused by open exposure to mutagen, but the lab wasn't working with mutagen.. Or was it. Anna's brows furrowed as she squinted her eyes before letting out a short gasp, on her right eye, in the corner of her iris she saw the all to familiar shade of sickly green. Biting her lip she knew she had to tell someone, but who? "I guess I will have to tell the one guy I trust the most" she noted, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks at the memory of her online friend, walking out of the restroom, a small smile curled on her lips "Donatello" she whispered.

Anna's view

I walked over to the breeding room where we were awaiting the results of mixing rose seeds with tulips "how are we doing boys?" I asked putting on my white lab coat. "the procedure was a failure" one of the scientists replied 'these guys where hired by the boss recently they where really antisocial, you talk to them they get all shady' I let out a sigh "again?" I asked they nodded but instantly straightened up as the door opened yet again "sir" one of them nodded, turning around I nodded at my boss "another failure" he noted "these 'failures' are becoming much too frequent" he said stalking around the room, pausing momentarily at the tools used to dissect cells from the plants, I inwardly shuddered as much as I love biology, my boss is really creepy. "I think it's time we introduce something to speed up the process, do you gentlemen agree?" he asked, the men instantly nodded "yes sir" "Anna, tomorrow prepare to use mutagen" he said before exiting the room. My eyes widened 'MUTAGEN! If I go near it my eyes are going to lose sight much sooner than I thought, they shouldn't be using mutagen it's illegal, I guess I'll tell Donatello'… sighing again I gazed down at the dead experiment "yes Bishop" I sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

TMNT2 pt25

Donnie's view

I walked back to the lair with a smile on my face, as soon as I had observed Ellie get inside her apartment safely my thoughts instantly drifted back to Anna. Those three kisses where planted on the inside of my brain, I let out a content sigh. "I wonder what she's doing now?" I wondered aloud as I slid the manhole lid off. I pondered for a moment stroking my chin in thought "hmm eight thirty, she's probably just getting off work now" I concluded crunching down to climb down the ladder to the darkness of the sewers that we had come to call home.

Anna's view

Using all the strength that I had left in me I shoved the door that concealed my apartment open, the door opened so suddenly that it caused me to stumble inside "finally" I huffed letting out a breath as I straightened myself and closed the door.

Walking into the kitchen I set my small purple handbag on the worktop and headed to my beloved fridge, wondering what food I had left inside of it, probably nothing although it couldn't hurt to look to see if I could prove myself wrong. Bishop has been working me overtime lately, sometimes I don't get home to 4am only to start up again at 7. But he was in an oddly good mood today so I got out early, I opened the fridge only to me mildly disappointed "empty" I sighed.

With a huff I closed the door of the fridge and pursued to my bedroom, opening the door it let out a withered squeak that only reminded me how old my 'cosy' apartment was but who am I to complain? It's cheap, its clean and the landlord isn't half bad. Provided that you actually pay your rent now and then. Stretching my arms I let out a groan as I felt the tired crack of my shoulder blades. My body ached for me to fall on the bed and sleep until the new millennium comes but my eyes found their way to my desktop.

The decision was made when I sat my butt down in front of it and had subconsciously logged on. I smiled as I began to think about Donnie, he was so sweet I just that one day I would get to meet him, swap evolutionary theories my smile increased as my brain went over all the possibilities, but it slowly began to fade once my brain registered what I had to tell him.

I winced slightly as the stinging sensation in my eye came back, I softly rubbed it with my right hand and used my other to log online "I just hope that I'm doing the right thing" I murmured. Cringing my eyelid shut as tight as I could, slowly I removed my hand from it. Leaving the eye closed for several seconds I slowly creaked it open, only to let out a disappointed sigh once everything around me started to blur, becoming larger and more difficult to see. For about a minute I was left to dwell in this state, I was really afraid, I knew that I needed an operation on my eyes it was urgent. Unfortunately for me the procedure extended my pay check greatly. The other downside is that without it I'm almost sure that I will go blind completely.

I let out a small smile when I could see everything slowly slide back into shape, and a familiar chatroom box appear on screen.

Technogreenguy: hi there =)=) how was your day??

Annabananna: it was good, fine nothing but papers of fine.

Technogreenguy:…did something happen?

I let out a sigh, I knew that I had to tell him but I don't know why? I mean I have never met him but it feels as though some unknown force is pulling me toward him. I know I can trust him.

Annabananna: Don, there's something that I need to tell you

Technogreenguy: Anna there's nothing that you cant tell me

Annabananna: I know, ok well you know that I'm a biologist right

Donnie's view

I was starting to get slightly confused, wondering what Anna could possibly tell me. I thought that maybe she had found a boyfriend. My chest tightened tightly at the thought of that happening, quickly I shook that thought away.

What Anna said next was not at all what I expected

Technogreenguy: yeah

Annabananna: well I work for the government as you probably know by now, but over the past few months I've been developing problems…

My eyes began to fill with concern. What did she mean by 'problems.'? was she poisoned? Did something happen to her. Countless forms of dreaded things that could have happened to her

Technogreenguy: what do you mean problems? Anna are you alright ?

I quickly slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand "very smart Donnie" I groaned sarcastically "of course she's not fine you Neanderthal she just said she's been developing 'problems' with that being the key word I'm sure she's just 'dandy'." I moaned sliding my palm down past my beak.

Anna's view

A small giggle pressed through my lips before I could stop it, Donnie is so sweet. Unlike most guys out there he's concerned

Annabananna: well at the moment I'm stable but I don't think it will last for much longer. For a couple of months now I've been noticing that my eyes are getting weaker. At first I thought that it was just an infection, but unfortunately I was wrong it's mutagen poisioning

Technogreenguy: MUTAGEN! that's not possible it's illegal to be experimenting with that, why would the government experiment it on plants?

Annabananna: I don't know why and I don't know what to do I mean going to the police is useless and if I ever made a phone call I have this feeling that my boss would find out

Technogreenguy: is he high up in the government?

Annabananna: I'm not sure but he's a creepy guy, he's just not normal.

I let out a sigh, it felt good to let it out, now all that was left was to await for Donnie's reply. Calmly I stared at the screen when I suddenly felt a cool metal being pressed firmly against my back.

Eyes widening I did my best to remain calm slowly I rose my shaking hands in the air. "w-who are you?" I asked fearfully. I didn't hear my door being opened, or windows this just made me all the more nervous "I must say my dear I'm quite disappointed" came a cold familiar voice of a man whom I really didn't want to see at this moment

"Bishop" I whispered cringing my eyes shut as I heard the click of the gun indicating at any given second I could be dead. I let a whimper as I felt his cold hand grip my shoulder like a vice and his voice whisper into my ear "you had so much potential". those where the last words I heard before I was sucked into a pool of darkness.

………………………………..............................................................................................................

Voices……faint, drfting voices where all that I could hear but they didn't sound close. They sounded far, like on the outside of a room. Slowly opening my eyes I couldn't make out anything. Faint blur outlines of people but everything around them seemed green.

A few moments later just as soon as my sight re-endured my eyes widened as I felt wet, there was a breather mask on my mouth, all of my clothes had been removed. My hands and legs where binded with titanium chains that where securely bolted onto the sides of a tank in which I was in, at the moment the tank was filled with a green water like substance.

The pace of my heartbeat increased when bishop appeared on the outside glass of the tank, I wanted to cry. Not knowing what he was going to do to me, or if I may live to see another day or not. "I'm glad you've woken up my dear, I understand you don't have a particular liking to mutagen and that you have shared certain government secrets with a 'friend' of yours" he was frowning whilst straightning up his tie.

"well my dear rest assured I know who your friend is" his frown curled into a frightening smirk which could sent monsters scurrying back under the bed "and I will also acquaintance you with mutagen, I hear your body is already familiar to it" he smirked before his eyes traced over my body, I turned away sobbing dryly "this shall be an interesting experiment to endure" he said in an amused tone before pulling out a black remote-like devise from his coat pocket and pressing a button "although I must warn you it will be slightly painfull".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oh nooo D= poor Anna, betcha didnt see THAT coming now did ya XD lol for the reccord writers block is a serious disease that is slowly infecting everyone, but fortunatly by watching the dark knight i have beaten this curse XDD lol. read, review and lemmie know whatcha think


	26. Chapter 26

TMNT2 pt26

Donnie's view

Whilst I was typing over one hundred reasons as to why Anna should quit her job and get as far away as she could from Bishop as possible something strange happened.

Annabananna: I'm sorry Donatello but I must leave.

I rose a brow in confusion as a small popup appeared confirming that Anna had indeed signed off, this was extremely out of character for Anna to just leave so suddenly like that. Maybe something happened?.

My confused eyes instantly flashed to worry, I quickly and rapidly shook my head until I was able to convince myself that there was nothing to worry about, Anna had mentioned that she was overworked she probably just decided that she would go to bed.

Leaning back on my chair I gazed up at the ceiling putting my arms behind my neck before I let out a tired sigh "at least I hope she went to bed" I whispered helplessly.

Ellie's view

I was Laying on my bed on top of the covers with my arms crossed and an expression on my face which was a mix of both puzzlement and thoughtfulness. Staring intentivly at the patterns on the ceiling I was considering a very perplex idea.

I pondered on the thought that since Ava's birthday is in two days -. I quickly glanced at my watch only to frown. Okay tomorrow, what if we where to have the party at night, seeing as Raph is the night watcher im guessing that his brothers help protect people so I'm sure I can think of something to get Leo and Ava out for a while giving the rest of us time to decorate.

I let out a flashing grin, I was liking my idea more and more, the celebration could start at night sort of like a mini disco or something, then it can give their dad. Umm I think splinter was his name, some relaxation time tomorrow. Giggling I snapped my fingers causing my clothes to change into my fluffy hot pink pj's with a few sheep on them. Sitting upright I stretched my arms until I felt my joints crack on my elbows.

Pulling the covers down I slid under them now satisfied with my idea now all I had to do was put it forward to the guys "this should be a breeze" I murmured closing my eyes and letting the dreamland consume me.

Leo's view

Breathing in the darkness silently I turned my head to the side and gazed down at the angelic sleeping form beside me. Her head lay on my chest, brunette locks creating a soft cushion for her face which was peacefully smiling, deep in sleep she sighed contently in her sleep, snuggling closer to me.

I smiled and softly kissed her forehead, wrapping my arm around her I let out a sigh of my own. I just wish that she would let me protect her. All I want is for her to be safe, I slowly began to stroke the side of her perfectly carved face. I still wonder what she sees in me, what made her chose me, she could easily attract men from all over the world but for some reason she chose me, my smile grew into a warm one as I once again kissed her forehead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . .

Ava's view

I snuggled into my pillow and sighed contently reaching out my arm for Leo but opened my eyes when my hand found an empty space where his shell should be. I let out a sigh and shook my head a small smile on my lips "always training" I laughed as I pushed the blankets off my body and turned so that my legs where now hanging over the side of the bed.

Straightening up I stretched my arms over my head but suddenly froze as I felt a sudden wave of nausea overcome me. I quickly covered my mouth and booted out of the bedroom as fast as my legs would carry me. Turning into the bathroom I practically dove for the toilet, after choking out my contents, I groggily stood back up "well that was weird" I sighed shaking my head "I must just be coming down with something".

I came to a decision that it was probably two things, one there was a chance that I probably ate something that could have been off. Also how could I forget the fact that the dreaded day that curses me is tomorrow. Closing my eyes I grimaced, "don't worry Ava, nothing's going to happen" I whispered reassuringly to myself.

Flushing the toilet I walked over to the sink and pressed on to brush my teeth and wash my face to wake me up more. Looking in the mirror I was pleased that my reflection didn't look deprived of sleep, tying my hair into a ponytail and went back into the bedroom to get dressed, for some reason I had the feeling that it was going to be a good day.

Ellie's view

I tapped my finger impatiently on the counter, I've been staring at the clock for the past five minutes but the frikkin thing only moved two strokes. Groaning I sighed, the parlour was empty, it was a Wednesday afternoon, what more could we expect? Once again I checked the clock…. I let out a frustrated growl. It hasn't moved an inch "how long is this gonna take?" I asked exasperated.

I had a lousy seven hours to tell the guys about my new and improved birthday plan, to put up party decorations AND to get Ava and Leo out of the way while we put up the decorations. I groaned helplessly as I rubbed my temples "this is going to be a while" I sighed once again looking up at the clock, only to be shocked that at long last the big pointy hand finally struck the twelve.

A grin broke out on my face "or not!" I beamed as I threw my apron off and booted out of the parlour.


	27. Chapter 27

_TMNT2 pt27_

_GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY well now that i have that cleared lol XD. well my inspiration has been dead but now i am back baby wooooooo, that is yanno until school strikes back and all that jazz ^^' well enough about that i give you TMNT2 MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE_

_I OWN AVA!! Ellie belongs to my buddy =D_

Ellie's view

Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I proceeded to call my aunt April. All it took was three rings then the cheery hello came.

"hi aunt April, can you pass on a message to Raph for me?" I asked while cutting a shortcut to the bakery through 57th street. "sure sweetie what is it?" she asked "tell him that he needs to find a way to get Ava and Leo out of the lair for the next four hours" I explained finally arriving at the bakery store. "no problem Ellie I'll call him right away" she replied. Smiling I thanked her and hung up. Opening the door to the Bakers I just hoped that Raph can figure a way to budge Leo out of the lair.

Raph's view.

I groaned flippin my shell cell off "fan frikkin tastic" I sighed. 'how the shell am I gonna get Leo to budge his sorry ass outta here' slumpin down in the chair I tapped my finger on the table before a slow smirk spread across my face. This is gonna be bitchy, cruel.. And fun'.

………………………………...........................................

Leo sighed sheathing his katana. Training wasn't helping his mood, in fact noting was. Re strapping his katana back onto his shell he glanced up to his bedroom where Ava was. She was drifting from him, all he wanted was to keep her safe from harm but the harder he tried the further she seemed to go. Leo needed to win her over again. And fast.

Unaware to him a certain red- bandana wearing brother of his was spying on him with a twisted smirk pressed on his lips. "oh yeah this is gonna be good" he grinned before stalking over to the dojo where his un expecting prey-. Err brother was waiting.

Turning to exit the dojo, Leo rose a brow at seeing his brother leaning against the doorframe "in the mood for sparring bro?" he asked, his tone slightly lighter than before. Raph shook his head "nah bro, I'm here to tell ya somethin" he replied a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "well, what is it?" Leo's tone was slightly confused at his brother's odd behaviour. "I hate to be the one to tell ya this bro but" Raph trailed off slightly, his fun loving smirk grew a fraction of an inch "your girl doesn't seem too happy".

Almost instantly Leo's eyes tightened severely as his mouth twitched slightly. "what are you talking about Raphael" he glowered. Raphael cheered inwardly, for he knew when Leo called him anything other than Raph. He was pissed. "I'm just sayin bro, she aint happy, everythin all right in the bed" he winked. Leo's eyes practically flashed green, in two seconds he had Raph shoved up against the wall, his hand was curled into a tight fist "that is none of your business Raphael" he snarled. Raph chuckled lightly and held up his hands in defence "easy there bro, I'm just yankin yer chain." although Leo loosened his hold on Raph, his facial expression never altered. "I just came over to tell ya that maybe you should take her out, yanno for some quality time and all that shit" Leo's eyes widened slightly, his arm completely dropped by his side "did you just offer me good advise?" he stated, shocked. A mocking smile was now on his face.

On the outside Raph's own mouth began to twitch, however on the inside he was mentally cheering at being able to fool his brother so easily. "yeah well if you tell anyone I'll give ya one guess where I'm gonna shove this sai" he threatened darkly, holding his sharpened blade between his two fingers with the tip sticking out. Leo smirked knowingly and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before whispering "you can try". Raph didn't get a chance to give a comeback because in that moment Leo was gone. All he did was cross his arms and snort "pfft show off I could do that in my sleep.".

In the bedroom Ava sighed, sloching further down on her pillow, she was the opposite from tired she was wide awake and every few minutes her fingers would twitch with aching to do some activity. Ava closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her mind was clouded with different thoughts, some where of why was she feeling so off lately. Others, well the rest of her thoughts where of Leonardo. How he'd been babying her lately "why doesn't he just give me a chance to prove myself?" she asked to no one in particular.

It was at that moment Ava heard a soft knock on the door. She sat up as the door creaked open to reveal a certain blue clad turtle who looked slightly nervous. "Hi Ava, can I come in?" he requested. His beloved gave him an odd look before stating " you know Leo this is your room too?" Leo cringed inwardly 'idiot' his brain remarked. Letting out a sigh Leo closed the door and walked over to the bed. "are you here to tell me that I'm allowed to move freely again?" Ava asked hopefully. "actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk" Leo suggested with a small smile. Ava was surprised for a small moment before giving a smile of her own "I'd love too" she replied. Leo smiled into Ava's eyes, those large sapphires that captured his heart every time he looked into them. "well then" he said as he took her hand, kissing it softly "we'd better get going".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes later

Ellie came running through the second Leo and Ava left. In her arms she carried countless bags and parcels, towering over her head. It was a wonder she hadn't walked into anything yet. Mikey who was lounging around on the couch channel hopping turned his head at the opening at the sounds of footsteps and was suddenly on full alert "DUDE WHERES THE CAKE!!?" he asked hyperly bouncing off the couch. Ellie skid her feet to a stop, she seen the dangerous gleam in Mikey's eye's and quickly shook her head "Oooooh no ya don't Mikey" she warned with a smirk, Mikey's glee never halted "but oh contraire deadnettle I have the advantage because you have like a bijillion boxes and therefore unable to stop ME the amazing Mikey!" he grinned dangerously, getting in a position to pounce. Ellie gave him a side smirk before carefully setting the parcels down, getting into a defensive stance she grinned "you sure you wanna dance?"


	28. Chapter 28

TMNT2 pt28

Meanwhile in the kitchen Raph was slouched on the chair tapping his chin in thought. He was thinking about a lot of things, all of which involved him doing something to sweep Ellie off her feet. He finally accepted that he had a thing for the emerald eyed brunette, but the question was how was he going to show her?. Raph needed inspiration and fast. Groaning in frustration he threw his arms back "well aint I the smartest pea in the pod, the one time I need romantic shit advice I piss off fearless!" he exclaimed with a growl before slapping his forehead. After a few moments had passed Raphael began to slide his three fingered hand down his face, revealing a new formed sly grin. "well if there's one thing that I've learned from fearless that if you want a gal you gotta flirt, not bore her at death with katana rants" he smirked standing from his chair. The moment of opportunity came when he heard a smash from the other room.

Ellie was laughing whilst running from Mikey holding one of the parcels in her grasp, "what's the matter Mikester cant keep up with a little competition??" she taunted, Mikey was now slightly out of breath and struggling to catch the girl "oh trust me I can handle the competition dudedette" he pouted pouncing at Ellie for the fifth time in a row. Ellie grinned and quickly side stepped to leave poor unfortunate Mikey to fall in his face for the fifteenth time today. Giggling Ellie began to run once more "sorry slick but your gonna have to do better than that if you want to-". she was cut off by bumping into something, or someone falling backwards she was quickly caught by the same toned arms which rescued her the previous day. Only one well two thoughts ran through her head 'god damn he is hot' and 'why me WHY ME T-T'.

Raph smirked down at Ellie who for once was speechless. "is it just me or do you seem to be falling for me babe?" he smirked, which caused Ellie's already ruby blush to magically turn an impossibly deeper shade of red as her eyes widened. Mikey who just managed to peel his face off the floor was now dumbstruck, what the shell is going on?. Ellie was even more confused but in a positive way 'does this mean that he likes me?.. Well girl as Nicole would say 'if you wanna test a man, show him what you got'. slowly she tuned down her blush and curved the corners of her lips into a smirk "you tell me handsome" this was the test if he was just messing he would be shocked and let her go but instead his smirk grew and he leaned in toward Ellie till he was only inches away from her face "I think I just did babe" he grinned.

Suddenly Mikey seemed to feel REALLY awkward, Smirking Ellie now knew that Raph was being serious, taking her hands she cupped the sides of his cheeks before cocking her smile into a lop sided smirk "and here's my response handsome" she whispered before instantly fusing their lips. Raph instantly pulled Ellie closer to him deepening the kiss, since it was his first he wanted it to be perfect, also the hotter it gets the more he can rubb it in Leo's face. Ellie moaned into the kiss, out of all the guys she has ever kissed Raph outranks them all and this is only their first kiss, suddenly Ellie was looking forward to what may happen later on.

Mikey was now beyond grossed out "JEEZ GET A ROOM HORNDOGS!" he shuddered, but the couple before him where to engrossed in…being gross to notice him. Jumping up he quickly covered his eyes and headed to the parcels "yeah I'll just put these up.. don't bother to help or anything" he muttered, Mikey may have well been talking to the wall.

Meanwhile in the centre of Central Park

Ava pulled her sweater closer to herself, it was a calm night but chilly. Leo hasn't spoken a word to her yet and she was beginning to wonder maybe if she should break the ice. Letting out a sigh she decided to instead to look up at the stars. It was heading into November, winter was coming and the stars where like diamonds in the sky.

Leo gazed at his love, mesmerised at her beauty and how the stars seemed to make her luminous slowly he traced his fingers over her hand before pulling them into his. Ava smiled at Leo before deciding to speak "this was a nice idea" she said "yeah" Leo agreed "but that's not why you wanted me out here is it?" she asked knowingly. Leo nodded silently, he was about to speak but Ava beat him to it "Leonardo, you have to understand something" she said now stopping in her tracks and turning to face her lover "I love you, so much but you don't have to protect me from everything, I can take care of myself you taught me everything I know Leo. I know your only doing this because you love me and I appreciate it b-". She was silenced with a smooth finger being lightly pressed to her lips, temporarily sealing them. She gazed confusedly up at Leo whom was smiling down at her " I know, I brought you out here to talk about the way that I've been acting and your right, it's not fair so as of now your free" he smiled slowly lowering his finger down her lips, tracing them lightly. Ava smiled and instantly wrapped her arms around Leonardo's neck kissing him passionately on the lips. Leo wrapped his arms possessively around Ava's hips and pulled her off the ground sliding his tongue against Ava's lip he asked permission to enter, without any form of hesitation Ava gaped her mouth wider allowing Leonardo full access.

Although it was a cool chilly night in central Park, Ava suddenly felt a whole lot warmer.


	29. Chapter 29

TMNT2 pt29

Finally after using a crowbar to separate the passionate making out of Raph and Ellie, they had finally finished decorating the lair with balloons, banners and confetti. Mikey grinned admiring the decorated room, "see guys, by NOT making out we got the lair decorated in time" he grinned at Raph who responded by glaring at Mikey with reddened cheeks "whateva lame brain" he retorted crossing his arms.

A pair of chuckles could be heard from the kitchen as Ellie and Donnie emerged carrying the cake between them "wow Raphie you sure told him" Ellie teased with a grin as Donnie chuckled once more as they set the cake on the table. Raph's frown turned into a side smirk as Ellie walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Mikey groaned whilst Donnie coughed awkwardly "don't tell me you guys are gonna have ANOTHER make out session" Mikey gagged. Raph and Ellie chuckled together as he wrapped his arms around her waist "speakin of make out sessions when do ya think fearless an Ava are gonna come back?" he asked. Mikey shrugged whilst Donnie looked thoughtful "well if Leo took Ava to the park and DIDN'T make a mess of things then they should return in about three, two one." just as he pointed to the elevator door it opened suddenly.

Mikey quickly looked at Donnie flabbergasted before grinning at the door as Ava and Leo walked in. Ava's face was at first confused, but as the seconds ticked by it turned into utter shock, her hand quickly left Leo's and covered her mouth, Leo arched one eyebrow, giving everyone a look that demanded them to inform him of what was going on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVA!" they cheered with huge smiling faces.

As they were waiting for Ava's response Leonardo looked down at her, her hand slowly dropped down from her mouth, her mouth was agape slightly "I..I cant believe you guys did this for me" she whispered as her face lit up, a bright smile came upon her face, a single happy tear rolled down her cheek "this is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me" she smiled. Mikey, Ellie, Raph and Donnie, each glanced at each other with smiles.

Leonardo, glanced adoringly down at Ava, before once again taking a hold of her hand, kissing it softly before using his other hand to brush away the tear. Ava gazed lovingly up at him and laughed kissing him on the cheek. Ellie smirked and said "aww" whilst Mikey broke the moment "okay okay guys I think I've seen enough 'couple stuff' to last me for a year" he momentarily glared at Raph and Ellie who responded by smirking, "so how about we get this party started dudes" he finished with a grin, Ava smiled and nodded "yeah Mikey we'll get this party started" she laughed.

***********************************************************************************

Pain, all Anna could feel was pain, she was still inside the tank with green translucent liquid surrounding her, tubes were wired into her wrists making sure that whatever Bishop injected into her went straight into her bloodstream. Anna felt broken, she felt like she was raped on the inside, all she wanted to do at that particular moment was die.

From outside the tank Bishop stood a dangerous gleam was in his eye as the broken girl floated before him. His face was twisted into a sinister smirk "Smith" he called, his eyes never shifting from the tank. "sir?" came the reply as a man stood beside Bishop saluting him "do we still have the DNA from our previous experiment?" Bishop asked, his arms crossed behind his back. "y-yes sir but, the chances of her surviving are-" Smith was cut short as Bishop abruptly twisted his neck to glare coldly at him "unless you want the DNA to be tested on you Smith I suggest that you go and find it and stop giving me probability statements" he stated in an ice cold tone. His eyes narrowing before returning to stare at Anna. "y-yes sir" Smith stuttered nervously before scrambling off, he paused for a moment glancing back at the girl whom was trapped in the tank, his eyes closed in sympathy before he went Bishop fixed his tie "it wont be long now my dear, soon we shall see just what can become of you" he said in a cold dangerous tone. Although nobody could see it, a few tears came out of Anna's eyes 'please, someone, anyone……help me' she silently pleaded.

***********************************************************************************

hours later

Ava let out a content sigh as her head lay on the plastron of her lover, listening to his heartbeat, she was now utterly content with everything. For once her birthday was a happy and celebratory one, there was no pain, no sorrows, just her surrounded by a loving family. She suddenly felt a kiss being placed onto her forehead "did you have fun?" Leonardo asked, caressing the skin of Ava's lower back with his hand. Smiling Ava turned her head up to look at him "are you referring to the party or to a few minutes ago?" she asked in a teasing tone. Chuckling Leo once more kissed her "both" he grinned. Ava smiled and cupped his cheeks within her hands "I can honestly say Leonardo, this has been the best birthday of my life" she whispered softly, Leo took his free hand and placed it on top of her hand and leaned in to kiss her. Returning the kiss Ava let out a soft sigh, and for once she felt that everything was perfect, that nothing could possibly go wrong. That was until she suddenly felt a rush come to her stomach, leaping out of the bed she covered her mouth and made a break for the bathroom, leaving a poor confused Leonardo laying on the bed wondering if it was his breath.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lol yaaay she updates XD i know i've been really slow but at least this gap isnt as big as the last one ^^'' oh well hope you guys enjoy it


End file.
